Harry Potter and the Key of the Universe
by Krystallina Unicorna
Summary: Complete smhp, hp centric. A new girl appears the first night of Harry's seventh year with a weapon known as the Key of the Universe, but when the professors begin disappearing Dumbledore brings in a new group of teachers.
1. The Arrival

A/N: Ok few things......this is my first HP fic so please let me know if I'm doing ok in writing it. Also if anyone knows the name of the Muggle Studies professor could you let me know please? Sailor Moon characters won't be introduced in the story for several more chapters......sorry to burst your bubble. I have an idea of where I want to go with this story, but I'm not sure yet who should be the one to weild the "key" so I'd like everyone to review and let me know. Your choices are:

Harry

Usagi

One of the other Senshi

Someone new (surprise me)

Harry Potter and the Key of the Universe  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was the beginning of Harry's seventh and final year at Hogwarts when commotion was heard from the hall. Before hand Hermione had noticed an unusual amount of empty seats at the teacher's table. Dumbledore was going through his usual speech after finishing the sorting of the new first year students.  
  
"I would like to remind all students that it is forbidden to enter the forest on the edge of the grounds and lastly..." Dumbledore trailed off as the doors to the great hall flew open and a female lion ran into the hall snarling with her teeth bared. She jumped up on the Slytherin table as several of the teachers ran into the hall behind her. Professor Snape was the first one to enter followed by Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, and Professor Lupin. "Oh dear here we go again." Dumbledore sighed as he watched what was happening in the hall before him. Things had never been boring any of the six years since Harry Potter had been attending Hogwarts so why should his seventh year be any different.  
  
The lion ran the length of the table and her shape changed as she jumped down off of it in front of the teacher's table. She was now a human girl that was whirling around to face those that had been chasing her. Her hair flowed around her like ribbons as she spun and when she did there was a collective gasp throughout the hall, for the girl had no clothes on. The majority of the girls were appalled over the fact. The older boys watched and drooled while the younger boys stared more out of curiosity. She was thin with curly golden hair that fell just down beyond her shoulders. She could have passed for a model in the muggle world. She looked like she was around sixteen or seventeen.  
  
By now the rest of the teachers at the table that hadn't been chasing her before were on their feet with their wands out. Realizing that she was surrounded the girl jumped up in the air and her shape changed once again, this time into a red-tailed hawk. She flew up towards the ceiling of the great hall believing that it was a way out only to bang her head on the enchanted ceiling. She flew all around not entirely grasping the fact that there was a ceiling up there. One of the professors managed to hit her with a stupefy spell. The bird fell from the ceiling like a rock. Professor Snape managed to catch her before turning to Dumbledore for instructions.  
  
"What should I do with her? It would not be a good idea to leave her running around loose." Snape growled, not at all pleased with the events of the evening so far.  
  
"Take her to the hospital wing and see what Madame Pompfrey can do to sedate her long enough for us to find out who she is." Dumbledore said before Snape turned and exited the hall.  
  
"Lastly I would like to wish you all a safe and wonderful year. Now let the feast begin." Food popped up on all four of the tables and the students grabbed for it as they got lost in conversation about the girl that had disrupted Dumbledore's speech. As a side note Dumbledore turned to the professors, who all but Snape, were gathered around Dumbledore at the table. "Remus come with me. Minerva you're in charge here." Every head in the hall turned as they watched the headmaster leaving the hall with Professor Lupin folloing right behind him. The two made their way down the hall towards the infirmary to question the girl that had mysteriously appeared there that night. She now looked like a human girl again and was tied down to the bed with straps underneath a white sheet from the bed. She looked like she was sleeping but Snape assured them otherwise. Albus walked over to the side of the girl's bed to speak to her.  
  
"Well now, who may I ask, are you?" He asked. Her eyes flew open and he could see they were an ocean blue with flecks of gold and silver dust sparkling in her eyes. She looked at him for a moment before speaking.  
  
"Well now, who may I ask, are you?" She repeated in a voice that mimicked Albus' almost perfectly.  
  
"Please tell us who you are and we'll tell you who we are, ok?" Remeus decided to try helping as he walked to the other side of the bed from where Dumbledore was standing.  
  
"Who are we?" She asked mimicking Lupin's voice.  
  
"She apparently doesn't have very good manners." Snape grumbled just loud enough to be heard.  
  
"Us doesn't have manners." She mimicked Snape's voice. She was beginning to piece together the language they were trying to communicate with her in. Snape, Dumbledore and Lupin walked over to the side to discuss what options they had since she wasn't cooperating with answering the questions. As they spoke the girl listened. Bit by bit she began to piece together enough to try and communicate with them.  
  
"I not know who am I." She said clearly and confidently in her own voice. The three spun around and looked at her as she continued. "Not know talk." It had never dawned on any of them that she may not even speak English. She didn't know what else to do so she went to reach for her stomach and found her arms and legs couldn't move. Limb by limb she pulled each up and each passed through the straps leaving her sitting freely on the bed. When she sat up the bed sheet fell down around her waist and the three of them quickly covered their eyes out of respect. The girl grabbed a handful of flesh on her stomach and pulled outward. A small globe similar to a remembral came out into her hand and she held it up for the others to look. "See." She commanded them. They turned to her trying hard as possible not to look at her naked form and saw the small quartz orb floating towards them. Swirling dust in the center formed a small upsidown funnel that projected the image of a man in brown robes.  
  
"Greetings." The tiny man was speaking to them. "I am a priest of the Shanian Order in the Galaxy, Beta Gamma Four. This object is known as the Key of the Universe. It is the greatest force ever to be created and in the wrong hands could bring the greatest evil ever to live. Though in the hands of the savior it will be the greatest weapon against evil imaginable. The one who carries this object was born completely from magic. She was fashioned as a vessel to carry the Key of the Universe to its rightful owner, the one who is destined to save life. In his hands, and his hands only, can the universe be saved." The little man disappeared back into the orb and it flew back hitting the girl's stomach entering back into it's resting place.  
  
"Well now we know who she is and where she came from." Lupin said with a little chuckle trying to lighten the mood a bit. Each of them were standing there looking at the other two and the girl not knowing what to say after seeing the orb.


	2. The Request

A/N: Thanks so much to all who reviewed. I appoligize since it's so short, but the next part is a bit longer and I didn't want to break that up. Sorry to disappoint some of you, but this is not going to be a Usagi/Harry fic. This is strickly a Usagi/Mamoru fic. Besides I have other plans for Harry. Grins evily anyway polls are still open as to who gets the key:  
  
Harry- 0  
  
Usagi- 4  
  
Another Senshi- 0  
  
Someone else- 0

I have also decided to take Luna's Challenge posted by author GoddessMoonLady so this is going to include the following:

1. Severus and Lily were friends.  
2. Lily has Harry.  
3. Sev has a child of his own (boy or girl, your choice).  
4. Sev's child and Harry were friends as little kids (1-5, ect.).  
5. They meet up again at Hogwarts.  
6. Must have a scene of Sev, Lily, Harry, and Sev's child when they were one (with or without James).  
7. Lily and James DO die.  
8. Harry goes to the Dursleys.  
  
I think that's all so enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The next morning Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking down the hall still trying to catch up on their summers when Professor McGonagall walked over to them and pulled Hermione aside.  
  
"Dumbledore would like to see you in his office when you have a minute." She told Hermione, the new head girl for the Gryffindor house.  
  
"I've got a minute now so I'll just start there awhile." Hermione was wondering what Dumbledore wanted to see her about. Usually Harry and sometimes Ron were the ones that got called to his office, especially when they were in trouble.  
  
"Alright. Let's go then." Replied Professor McGonagall. When they reached the entrance to Dumbledore's office the professor spoke the password and then left Hermione to go talk to the headmaster.  
  
"Ah Miss Granger so good to see you. Now you're probably wondering why I've asked you to come." He paused and waited for her to nod before he continued. "The girl that appeared last night during the great feast is currently down resting in the infirmary. She does not speak English and if you have the time I would like for you to teach it to her."  
  
"Let me get this straight. You want me to teach this girl how to speak English. What language does she speak?" The girl asked trying to guage how difficult this would be. She didn't have much desire to teach someone to speak a new language, but since this was a request from Dumbledore she figured that she should find out some more about the request before she refused.  
  
"I don't think she really speaks any language. Though she's a very fast learner. When we spoke to her last night just hearing us use the language she was starting to pick up enough to get the basics down." Dumbledore was looking over some papers that were spread out over his desk while he spoke. "Will you at least meet her before you make up your mind?"  
  
"Alright I'll meet her first and then give you my answer this evening." With that Hermione turned and left the office heading for the great hall. She had no desire to actually agree to do this, but she felt obligated to meet the girl first since it seemed so important to Dumbledore. Both Harry and Ron looked up when Hermione walked through the doors of the great hall.  
  
"What was that all about? Why did Dumbledore want to speak with you already?" Ron pounced on her with questions as soon as she walked over. "Here's your schedule by the way." He handed it to her. Naturally being Head Boy he had saved it for her.  
  
"Thank you." Hermione paused while she took the schedule from Ron. "As for the meeting with Dumbledore, well remember that girl from last night?" She paused long enough for both Harry and Ron to nod. "Dumbledore asked me if I would teach her to speak English in my spare time."  
  
"Teach her to speak English? Has he gone mad?" Ron blurted out without thinking.  
  
"That could take years." Harry said after glaring at Ron who responded by shrugging. "Who is she anyway?"  
  
"I don't know. I have no intentions of actually going through with this. If I spend time trying to teach this girl English then I may have to neglect my studies and I might get an A-." Hermione slapped Ron when he rolled his eyes. "I've got a free period today right after lunch so I'll go meet her then." Both boys were confused she just finished saying she wasn't going to teach the girl and now was deciding when to go meet her. "Dumbledore insisted that I meet her before giving him my final decision tonight." She explained after seeing the clueless looks on the boys' faces. "Double potions first thing in the morning with Slytherins? Oh that is so yuck." After breakfast the three headed down to the dungeon to the potions classroom. Snape was waiting in the front of the classroom while the students piled in and sat down at the tables. When he saw the Gryffindor trio come in and sit down he walked over to them.  
  
"Well one good thing will come at the end of this year most definitely. I will no longer have to put up with any of you three in my classroom, especially you Potter." Snape spat at them before beginning the class. Before they knew it lunch was over and Hermione was headed down to the Hospital wing to meet the girl that dropped into the castle the night before.


	3. Lia Ciesis

A/N: Thanks so much to all who reviewed. I really appreciate the imput, but I regret to inform you all that the Usagi is not going to be coming to Hogwarts as a student so please stop sugguesting what house she's put in. I also would like to ask that you don't sugguest who Usagi is going to be paired with.....I've already decided on the pairings. Although I am still taking votes on who's going to weild the key:  
  
Harry- 0  
  
Usagi- 6  
  
Another Senshi- 0  
  
Someone else- 0  
  
Also since the girl's name is revealed in this chapter I thought you might like a pronounciation guide since I doubt that anyone reading this would be too familiar with the language she's using.  
  
Lia Ciesis = Lee-ya See-a-sis  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Hello?" Hermione asked before entering. She heard someone respond with a questioning hello in a voice that sounded very much like her own. Hermione decided to proceed and see who had answered her. She didn't see Madame Pomfrey anywhere which she thought was a little odd. The old crab was always around barking orders. Hermione was still looking around when she heard a girl's voice started jabbering on.  
  
"Goppema O jewi tuniupi vu veml vuu! O'wi ciip ca natimg emm fea." Hermione saw a girl sitting up in one of the beds. The girl still had no clothes on and the bed covers fell down to her waist as she sat up.  
  
"I'm sorry I don't understand what you said just now. My name is Hermione Grainger." Hermione pointed her hands at herself as she said the last part before moving her hands out towards the girl. "What is your name?" The girl just sat there staring at her, possibly thinking.  
  
"I not know. No have name." The girl stated blankly while Hermione gathered that she at least understood what Hermione told her so this might not be quite as bad as she thought it would be.  
  
"You must have some sort of name. What were you called before you came here?" Hermione figured if the girl honestly didn't have a name then she would pick one for her. It really bothered her that she didn't have a name.  
  
"Qsoitv call me lia ciesis." The girl stated simply.  
  
"Qsoitv?" Hermione repeated trying to figure out what it was. The girl knew Hermione couldn't understand her so she once again took the crystal orb out of her stomach. "Oh that is so beautiful." Hermione said absentmindedly. The girl held it out and it floated just above her hands creating a dark funnel over top of the crystal that projected the image of a man in brown robes.  
  
"Greetings. I am a priest of the Shanian Order in the Galaxy, Beta Gamma Four." The little man started to speak, but she held her hands on either side of the funnel and at once the thing looked like it was frozen. It was obvious that the object was magiced to translate the message into whatever language that it can be understood in. Moving one hand she pointed to the man.  
  
"Qsoitv." Hermione felt like she was beginning to understand.  
  
"Oh so you mean that qsoitv is your word for priest." Hermione had a look of understanding on her face.  
  
"P..Priest." The girl spoke while still pointing to the little man. She let her hands drop down as the man continued.  
  
"This object is known as the Key of the Universe." The tiny man spoke another sentence before she lifted her hands again.  
  
"Lia." She repeated as she pointed not to the funnel, but to the crystal orb. Hermione looked confused. The girl thought for a moment and the funnel began to change between her hands. A small golden key appeared there in the place of the small man. "Lia." She said pointing to the key.  
  
"Oh key." Hermione felt like and idiot for not getting it sooner. The girl put her hands on the orb and the small images went away before she placed the orb back in its resting place.  
  
"Key ciesis." She put her hands up at her chest and gestured to herself as Hermione had when she told the girl her name.  
  
"Oh I get it, key bearer." Hermione understood what she had been trying to say.  
  
"Priest call me key bearer." She said looking at Hermione.  
  
"Well I think it makes a beautiful name the way you said it first, in your language." Hermione told her. The girl looked delighted.  
  
"I have name." She spoke to no one in particular, but then looked at Hermione to say it again. "I have name! I am called Lia Ciesis." It was then that Hermione looked at her watch and realized that she needed to start on her way to her next class, Transfiguration.  
  
"I've got to be going. It was nice meeting you Lia Ciesis." Hermione turned to leave.  
  
"Will come back?" Lia asked as Hermione turned. Hermione turned her head to answer Lia.  
  
"Yes I will come back." Hermione said with a smile before leaving.  
  
Hermione managed to catch up to Harry and Ron as they made their way to History of Magic. This year they were supposed to learn about the origins of the magic used by the wizarding world.  
  
"So did you get to meet her?" Ron asked as soon as he saw Hermione.  
  
"Yes I did and it was amazing. Not only was she a fast learner, but she actually wanted to learn unlike two other people I know." Hermione gave the two boys a look of disgust.  
  
"So how did you communicate with her if she doesn't speak English." Harry asked.  
  
"It was the most amazing thing. When I got there she was speaking Shanian, but she understood what I said in English. Well she understood enough of what I said to give us a place to start. I even helped her pick out a name." Hermione sat down in her seat while Ron and Harry sat in front of her. Professor Binns wasn't in the classroom yet. "She's very unique and I don't think her appearance here at Hogwarts is a coincidence."  
  
"Has anything been a coincidence since Harry's going to school here?" Ron asked half to remind them that after six years of having big adventures that weren't usually part of a wizard's training it was only tradition that they find something to get themselves into their last year at school.  
  
"True, but there's definitely a reason she's here." She paused a second before leaning forward closer to Ron and Harry. "She's the bearer of a crystal orb known as the Key of the Universe." Hermione paused again while the information sank in. "I'm going back down to the hospital wing tonight after supper to try and find out more about why she's here." The three talked for another fifteen minutes about the girl before they realized that Professor Binns was nowhere to be seen. After half an hour had passed all of the students decided to take the rest of the hour off as a free period, but as they were leaving the classroom Professor McGonagall just so happened to be walking down the hall.  
  
"What do you students think you're doing leaving in the middle of class?" In all her years of teaching as a colleague of Professor Binns, not once had he ever let a class out early, or cancelled all together.  
  
"Professor Binns never showed up for class." Hermione stated as a shocked, almost disbelieving expression crossed the professor's face.  
  
"That can't be right. Professor Binns never missed teaching a class, ever." Professor McGonagall said as she moved past the students into the classroom only to find it empty. There was no sign of Professor Binns anywhere in the room. She turned back to the students. "Very well, carry on then." She sighed in defeat before heading off to see if anyone had seen him recently.  
  
"Come to think of it I haven't seen Professor Binns since last night." Hermione said to herself while Ron and Harry just looked at her oddly. "There is something strange going on her. Madame Pomfrey wasn't in the hospital wing earlier either and she's always around. I'm going to talk with Professor Dumbledore."  
  
"Do you think that's wise, Hermione?" Harry spoke with his face full of concern. "I mean we really don't know what is going on here, or even if there is something strange going on at all."  
  
"Harry." Hermione sighed as she said his name. "I wasn't going to talk to Dumbledore about that. I was going to go give him my answer about tutoring Lia in English. When I mentioned that I didn't see Madame Pomfrey a bit ago reminded me that I still haven't given the headmaster an answer yet." She turned and muttered something about idiots as she started towards the headmaster's office.


	4. Answers

A/N: Thanks so much to all who reviewed. Ok this chapter we get to find out more about Snape's background. For those that may not remember Dumbledore asking Hermione to tutor Lia Ciesis in English please go back and read chapter 2. Just a quick note......please remember Dumbledore sending the letters out at the end of this chapter......that'll come into play in chapter 5.

Keep voting please

Harry- 0

Usagi- 6

Another Senshi- 0

Someone else- 0

Chapter 4

Once she was at the entrance to Dumbledore's office she spoke the password that she heard Professor McGonagall use that morning. "Fawkes" The stone statue moved and in no time she was at the top of the stairs entering the office. She heard two voices talking, but she couldn't tell who it was or what they were saying. Inside both Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape looked up when she came in.

"Miss Granger, are you back already?" Dumbledore said as Snape stood there silently.

"Yes Professor Dumbledore I am. I would like to give you my answer from this morning's request." Hermione paused a second as Professor Snape's gaze questioned her presence and her answer even before she spoke it. "I'd be honored to tutor the girl in English."

"Ah, I can't tell you how pleased I am to hear that." Dumbledore's eyes lit up at the answer. "Did you happen to find out if she has a name?"

"Yes she does, well she does now. Where she came from she was called Lia Ciesis, which translated to English is the equivalent of 'key bearer' so anyway she decided that she's going to use that as her name while she's here." Hermione realized that she was babbling and said her goodbyes before leaving. Serverus turned back to Dumbledore to continue their conversation that had momentarily been disrupted.

"Albus you can't really be serious about keeping this girl here. You saw as well as I, what _she_ did in last night." Serverus spoke with venom in his voice. Something about her was all too familiar to him and he didn't want her around for the reminder. He couldn't quite place it, but something about her reminded him of his wife. He remembered all too well the night that Voldemort came and took the last bits of joy from Snape's life as punishment for being a spy for Dumbledore.

FLASHBACK

An owl flew in the window as Serverus, his wife Rosina, and their six year old son William sat in their living room anxiously awaiting word from Dumbledore as to what was happening with the Potters. The brown barn owl flew over and perched itself atop one of the chairs in the room. Serverus practically pounced on the owl ripping the letter from the poor bird's leg.

"What is it Serry? What does it say?" Rosina asked impatiently. Her eyes were the color of chocolate and had her golden blond hair pulled back in a bun with a few ringlet curls framing the delicate features of her face. Rosina got up and walked over to him leaving little Will alone on the couch.

"What is it Daddy?" The small boy asked looking out from beneath his too long black hair with his chocolate eyes that he inherited from his mother. His face was round, but in no way pudgy and he had most all of his mother's delicate facial structures. Little Will would have truly been the object of ladies' affection, had he lived long enough to receive it that is.

"Voldemort has killed the Potters; both Lily and James, but for whatever reason Harry managed to live." Serverus told them with his eyes glazed over as if he didn't believe it were possible. He felt like laughing, crying, and jumping for joy at the same time. Serverus hugged Rosina. Harry was _alive_! Not more than two years ago Serverus had a brief affair with Lily Potter. The two had been friends for what seemed like forever. They met at Hogwarts and had become instant friends, though while at school they were limited to that because she was a Gryffindor and he was a Slytherin. By the time they got out Lily had met James and he had met Rosina, both planning to go their separate directions, but one night of shared lust forever changed both their lives. Soon after Lily became pregnant with Harry, though the likely-hood that he was the son of James was small, possible but small. When she told Serverus they decided to keep it their little secret. Harry would be raised as James' son, a Potter, and Serverus would remain married to Rosina with his four year old son. Serverus was so caught up in joy that it took a moment for it to register that someone was pulling on his robes. He looked down to see his son looking back up at him with one hand firmly latched onto his robe.

"Can I go play with Harry again tomorrow?" Little Will and Harry had spent several times playing. As soon as they met Will formed an instant connection with the tiny baby. Even though there was a four year difference between the two boys their lives seemed to be linked somehow. It was uncanny how good Will was with the baby Harry.

"We'll see. We'll see." Serverus replied as he heard a knock at the door. Serverus didn't have to answer the door to find out who it was. The door burst open and in stormed Lord Voldemort with several of his Death Eaters behind him.

"How dare you defy me Serverus." Voldemort's gaze and his voice were both like ice. Pain exploded inside Serverus and he doubled over as he took a few steps away from his wife and child to try to keep from losing his balance.

"Cruccio" Voldemort used one of the three Unforgivable Curses. It hit both Rosina and Will. Serverus ignored the pain for a brief moment and ran to their side. The air still echoed with their screams.

"You will never betray me again. Do you hear me Serverus?" Voldemort shouted as Serverus screamed out in pain stumbling backwards away from his wife and child. "Avada Kevadra" All Serverus could do was watch as Rosina and Will were engulfed in the green light of the curse. Both were dead by the time he reached them. With nothing left that was dear to him, Serverus Snape devoted himself entirely to being a spy for Dumbledore. Before Serverus had just been feeding Albus little bits of information here and there. He took a teaching position at Hogwarts for protection from the dark lord.

END FLASHBACK

"I feel that keeping her here might just be the best thing for her. She obviously has no idea about what's going on in this world. It is our job, as other being that posses the ability to perform magic, to help her fit in better. I am thinking that perhaps it would be best for her to attend classes for the rest of the year too, so she can look like a true witch while she's here." Dumbledore had a rather annoyed look on his face at the moment.

"Fine." Snape muttered as he left the office. Dumbledore looked down at the papers that were sitting on his desk with great sadness in his face. All nine papers were letters.

"I'm truly sorry my friends, but I must ask you sacrifice your normal lives once again." He lifted the papers one by one and put them each in their own envelopes. After addressing all of them carefully he went down to the owlery and sent the letters off to those who they were addressed to.


	5. The First Two Letters

A/N: Thanks so much to all who reviewed. YAY! The Sailor Scouts finally appear! (dances happily)

Keep voting on who gets the key please

Harry- 0

Usagi- 6

Another Senshi- 1

Someone else- 0

Chapter 5

Over the next few days everyone was on edge over the strange things happening to the Hogwarts teachers. Both Professor Sprout and Professor Binns had been decreed as missing as well as Madame Pomfrey and the professor for the muggle studies class. Professor McGonagall fell off one of the staircases while it was moving and landed in a bloody mess down below. At the time Hermione was convinced that she was pushed instead of just falling. Madame Hooch went for an evening flight on her broomstick and crashed, though she hadn't been found until the next morning. Professor Trawnely had a heart attack while having a vision in one of her classes of third year students. Professor Lupin had been attacked during the last full moon when he transformed into a werewolf. He went into the Dark Forrest and ran into another wolf that just happened to be stronger than he was. Finally Professor Flitwick was teaching a class of first years a levitation charm when his wand backfired landing him in the hospital wing.

After the first few teachers were gone the remaining teachers covered some of the other classes, but as more and more teachers were unable to teach there just weren't enough teachers to go around. Those classes that weren't currently covered had a few days off until Dumbledore could bring in some new teachers. In the extra time off Hermione had been working with Lia and a lot of progress had been made. In the week that they had been working together Lia could now speak near perfect English, though she didn't always understand stuff about emotions or families since she had no experience with those before. Dumbledore wanted Lia to start taking a few of the classes since she was really coming along with English. A trip to Diagon Alley had been set up so that Hermione could take Lia to get her school supplies.

Harry was no exception to experiencing strange things. By the end of the first day of classes he found a small piece of paper that had looked like it was torn. It was sitting on his bed and had the name Harry written on it. Over the next few days he kept finding more notes in his robes, books, even in with his underwear. Some just said Harry, another said beware, while others still had his full name Harold Potter, and on the most recent one was Harry beware. Harry asked the others that lived in the dormitory if they had placed the notes there, or if any of them had seen who had, but no one knew anything about them.

Meanwhile in Tokyo Japan

One night Usagi lay in bed next to her husband Mamoru when she heard a faint screeching noise. She moved slowly and carefully so she didn't wake her sleeping husband. Usagi had just graduated from college a few months before and in the meantime she and her long time love, Mamoru, decided to tie the knot. She left the bedroom to see if she could find where the noise was coming from. What she found sent her completely into shock. Had it been a youma she wouldn't have been surprised. In fact a youma would have been something she could have easily dealt with. No, instead she found was an owl sitting on the balcony of their apartment with a letter in its claws.

"What have you got there?" She asked the owl in Japanese almost expecting to hear it tell her. The only response she got was a soft hoot as she took the letter from it just before it flew off. Usagi looked down at the envelope in her hands to get yet another surprise.

_**Mr. & Mrs. Mamoru Chiba  
Apartment # 427  
Madison Apartments  
Tokyo, Japan**_

It was addressed to both her and Mamoru, in English! Very few, if any letters came that were addressed to both of them and on top of that she couldn't think of anyone that would be writing to them in English who also knew they were married. There was no return address either so she would have to read whatever was inside to find out who it was from. The envelope itself was a faded yellow that made it look rather old, and the writing on it looked like something that you'd see on an old document, rather than something written by most modern pens or pencils. Usagi turned the letter over and inspected the seal. An H in a crest along with four small animals which she couldn't quite make out in the moonlight. Carefully removing the seal she opened the envelope and took the letter out that was nestled inside.

_**Dear Usagi Tsukino & Mamoru Chiba,**_

_**I would like to offer both of you teaching positions for this year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Due to some most unfortunate circumstances we have lost several of our faculty and since the school year has already begun I will be needing your responses as soon as possible. To Ms. Tsukino I would like to offer the position of Transfiguration professor and to Mr. Chiba I offer the class Muggles Studies. Since I do not have time to explain the entire situation in this letter please ask your familiar Luna to answer any questions you may have. I feel all that live in the school would be very thankful for any protection that you and the rest of your Sailor Senshi can give.**_

_**Yours truly,  
Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts**_

How did Albus Dumbledore know about the Sailor Senshi, and how did he know Luna? Questions were spinning in her head as she walked back towards the bedroom. She figured she should probably wait till morning so Mamoru could hear what Luna had to say as well. Though she couldn't forget about her senshi. Yes first thing in the morning she'd call the others to see if they got letters too, and then she would ask Luna for some answers.

At the Hiraki Shrine

Rei woke suddenly from a dreamless sleep breathing hard while her heart was pounding. She had finished her training as a priestess finally and was now working at the temple full time, with exceptions to go spend time hanging out with her fellow senshi of course.

'What is that evil I feel?' She was sure that was what had woken her up. Rei rolled over and tried to go back to sleep, but heard something scratching at her window. Looking out she saw a snow white owl with a letter in its claws. She opened the window and the owl few in depositing the letter on the bed before flying out again. Rei picked up the letter and looked at it to see who it was for. Her eyes widened in surprise as she read the address.

_**The Priestess Ms. Rei Hino  
Red Bedroom  
Hiraki Shrine  
Tokyo, Japan**_

It was addressed to her and in English no less. Turning it over she glanced at the seal. When she didn't recognize it she ignored it and took out the letter that was inside the envelope. The letter struck her as odd since she noticed both the envelope and letter looked yellow and faded, like parchment. Before reading the letter she decided to go to the fire room in the temple and get a fire going. She was fully awake now and wanted to see if she could find out who the evil was anyway. Rei started the fire so it could build up a bit while she read the letter. Unfolding it carefully she read it in the soft light of the fire.

_**Dear Rei Hino,**_

_**I would very much like to offer you a teaching position for this year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Due to some most unfortunate circumstances we have lost a good number of our professors and as such I will need your reply as soon as possible. I would like to offer you the position of Divination Professor. I currently do not have time to answer any questions you may have, but I'm sure that your princess's cat, Luna, will be able to answer them for you. I am greatly looking forward to seeing you and the rest of the Sailor Senshi soon.**_

_**Yours truly,  
Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts**_

'A school for witchcraft and wizardry? Ok I know this has to be a practical joke from one of the others.' Rei thought as she noticed the fire was ready. Looking back at the letter she didn't recognize the handwriting. The more she thought about it the less it seemed that the rest of the senshi would not have pulled something like this. As much as they liked to joke around none of the others wouldn't have gone to such great lengths just for a few laughs. She decided to get started, but first she just wanted to figure out if the letter she held was real or not. After a few minutes of chanting and staring into the fire she felt a magic, different from her own, but yet still similar, radiating from the letter. In the fire she saw a face, a boy, several years younger than herself. He had green eyes and messy black hair, but what struck Rei the most was a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. While looking at him wondering who he was she heard a voice calling out to her.

"Please protect him. Please protect my son." At hearing the voice she saw the image of a woman over top of the boy. She had red to auburn hair and the same emerald green eyes as the boy. Rei stayed for a few minutes more trying to see more of what was going on, but saw nothing more.


	6. Three More Letters

A/N: Thanks so much to all who reviewed. Sorry to delay the action with Lia and the gang, but I thought it might be interesting to see what each of the senshi did after the battle with chaos, and how they receive their letters. Also I don't speak much japanese, those of you who do.......i think it's awesome, but still i don't so please for the next chapter or so pretend that they're speaking it and that you can understand it.

Keep voting on who gets the key please

Harry- 1

Usagi- 6

Another Senshi- 1

Someone else- 0

Chapter 6

The Juuban Hospital

Ami had just gotten off her evening shift at the hospital. She was walking out her car holding a letter. It had been a rather strange evening for Ami. Someone came in with a large brown barn owl that had a broken wing. In its claws it had a letter, that as it turned out, was addressed to her.

_**Ms. Ami Mizuno**_

_**Pediatrics Wing**_

_**Juuban Hospital**_

_**Tokyo, Japan**_

It was addressed in English, but what puzzled her is the fact that all of her friends usually sent her mail at home rather than at the hospital. All of her friends usually sent letters through the post rather than with an owl. She put the letter in her purse until she got home and had a chance to read it. Ami set her purse down on an end table after walking through the door of her apartment not more than fifteen minutes later. She looked at the vase of roses there and smelled them.

'They still smell wonderful.' She thought as the thought back to the day before. She spent the day with Urawa-kun. He came to Tokyo for a few days, but left the night before. Her friends were still bugging her about why she and him never really made it official. In junior high she claimed that they couldn't because she needed the time to study for the high school exams. In high school her excuse was that she was preparing for college. In college she said she was too busy to date, but now that she was out of college she was starting to say that with starting a new job was simply no time to be getting involved with someone.

"Huh?" When Ami turned she accidentally knocked her purse off of the table and onto the floor. The letter fell out and landed a few inches away from her purse. Ami had forgotten about the letter. Picking it up she turned it over to look at the seal. It was a crest containing a large H in the middle and four animals around it: a badger, a snake, a lion, and an eagle. Carefully tearing the envelope above the seal Ami opened it up and took out the letter. Though she wasn't by any means ready for what she read.

_**Dear Ami Mizuno**_

_**I would very much like to offer you a nursing position this year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Due to some most unfortunate circumstances we have lost several of our faculty members so I will need to know your response as soon as possible. I would like to offer you the position of Head Nurse in our hospital wing. I am truly sorry for not having time to answer any questions, but I'm sure your princess's cat, Luna will be able to help you with that. All of us here at Hogwarts are truly looking forward to having you and the rest of the Sailor Senshi here with us this year.**_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts.**_

After the shock of reading the letter wore off Ami decided that she'd call the rest of the senshi in the morning to talk about it. Having decided that she went to bed.

The next morning in front of a house in Tokyo

Minako was on her way out the door to a rehearsal early in the morning. She was the lead singer for a new Japanese pop group that was just starting to get off the ground. Minako locked the door to her house as quietly as she could trying not to disturb her boyfriend, Tetsuya, who had spent the night. She turned to her car and there sitting on the roof was an own with a letter in its beak. Minako took the letter and the owl flew off. It was addressed to her in English.

_**Ms. Minako Aino**_

_**342 Subaru Dr**_

_**Tokyo, Japan**_

Thinking nothing of it since she had friends in England, Minako opened the envelope and took out the letter.

_**Dear Minako Aino,**_

_**I would very much like to offer you a teaching position at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year. Due to some very unfortunate circumstances we have lost several of our professors so I will need a reply immediately. I am offering you the position of Charms Professor. I can not answer any questions at this time, but if you speak with your familiar, Artemis, I'm sure he can help you. All of us here at Hogwarts are truly looking forward to having you and the rest of the Sailor Senshi here with us this year.**_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts**_

After reading the letter she dashed back into the house for two things. The first was to call her band and let them know she wasn't going to be at rehearsal, she could miss just this one. The second was to find a certain white fur ball before heading to the Hikawa Shrine.

At a restaurant called the Crystal Diner

A woman was outside the restaurant sweeping when she saw an owl carrying a letter in its claws. The owl swooped down dropping the letter at the woman's feet and then few away. The woman picked up the letter and looked at the front of the envelope before heading back towards the kitchens.

"Kino Makoto?" She asked looking to see if the restaurant's owner was anywhere around.

"Hai?" Makoto looked up from the pot she was working over. She always came in early to start working on soups and other stuff that needed a while to cook. The woman held a letter out to her without saying another word before she left again. Makoto looked down at the envelope that was in her hands. It was addressed to her.

_**Ms. Makoto Kino**_

_**Owner/Head Cook**_

_**Crystal Diner**_

_**Tokyo, Japan**_

After pondering who might send her a letter written in English and only coming up with Minako, Makoto took the letter out of the envelope and read it.

_**Dear Makoto Kino,**_

_**I would very much like to offer you a teaching position this year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizardry. Due to some most unfortunate circumstances we have lost a several members of our faculty and so I will be needing a response from you as soon as possible. I wish to offer you the position as our Herbology teacher. I am terribly sorry that I can not answer any questions you may have at this moment, but I'm sure your princess's cat, Luna will be able to answer them for you. All of us here at Hogwarts are looking forward to seeing you and the rest of the Sailor Senshi with us for the remainder of the year.**_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts**_

Makoto's eyes widened after she finished reading the letter. How could the man who wrote the letter have known that she was one of the senshi? She turned and grabbed her purse to leave. On her way out of the restaurant Makoto told the woman who brought her the letter that she had some important business to attend to. Makoto's only priority right now was getting to Rei's shrine to talk to the others. As she neared the shrine she saw a familiar face approaching as well. It was her fellow senshi, Minako.

"Minako-chan!" Makoto waved to the other girl who's face lit up at the sight of her.

"Mako-chan!" Minako was waving, but as soon as she got within a few feet of her friend she stopped suddenly. "What are you doing here, Mako-chan?" Minako asked in Japanese as stood there with a confused expression on her face.

"Well you see I got this letter at the diner this morning." Makoto held up the letter and Minako's eyes widened as Makoto continued. "I thought it was pretty fishy so I figured that we should gather the scouts to talk about it."

"I got a letter exactly like that!" Minako took out her letter and showed it to Makoto. Neither one spoke. The look on the face of each girl told the other all they needed to know. At the same time both girls turned and started running up the steps towards the shrine. As they approached the shrine they heard yelling. When they found the source they saw Rei shouting into the phone, probably to Usagi.

"LOOK YOU ODANGO-ATTAMA, I JUST TOLD YOU I ALREADY CALLED AMI-CHAN AND SHE'S ON HER WAY OVER HERE." There was a brief period of silence before the shouting started again. "BUT I ALREADY CALLED THEM. I COULDN'T GET AHOLD OF MINAKO-CHAN OR MAKO-CHAN." There was another brief period of silence. "Look just get you annoying butt over here." Rei sounded frustrated, but was considerably calmer when she hung up the phone.

"Rei-chan!" Both Minako and Makoto squealed when she got off the phone.

"Minako-chan, Mako-chan there you two are. I've been trying to call you both. I still have to call Haruka-san, Michiru-san, Hotaru-chan, and Setsuna-san so you might as well make yourselves comfortable."


	7. The Last of the Letters and a Meeting Ca...

A/N: Thanks so much to all who reviewed. Yeah I know more letters.

Keep voting on who gets the key please

Harry- 1

Usagi- 7

Another Senshi- 1

Someone else- 0

Chapter 7

At the Outer's house

Hotaru was sitting at the table finishing her breakfast while Michiru was watching the news on the TV, Setsuna was in the kitchen cleaning up from breakfast and Haruka was just getting out of the shower. Hotaru took her cereal bowl into the kitchen when she was finished.

"Setsuna-mamma may I go outside and play now?" Hotaru loved playing outside, just being outside in general.

"Go ahead." Setsuna smiled as she watched the six-year-old bounce out the door to go play. After the battle with Chaos, Hotaru had turned back into a baby. Haruka came into the room just in time to see Hotaru heading outside. Something about this morning wasn't right, but Haruka couldn't quite place what it was. She took a moment and stared at the door trying to see if she could figure out why today felt do out of place.

"Haruka-chan is there something wrong?" Michiru asked as she noticed Haruka standing in the doorway yet.

"The wind is unsettled. I can feel something big coming our way." Haruka spoke while still staring at the door.

"Something's coming? Are you sure?" Setsuna looked puzzled as she asked. Could there possibly be something in the time stream that she, the time guardian herself, missed? The door opened again before Haruka could answer. It was Hotaru, but it wasn't the Hotaru that went out the door a few moments before. Hotaru now looked like she was ten or eleven as opposed to six.

"Everyone come quick! You have to see this." Hotaru shouted gleefully as she ran back outside.

"Now I know something's up or Hotaru wouldn't have aged five years in a few minutes." Haruka commented on Hotaru's sudden aging.

"She had been aging so normally for the past five years too." Michiru said wistfully as she, Haruka, and Setsuna headed outside. After the battle against Chaos, five years before, Hotaru had returned to a baby. When the three joined Hotaru outside they saw four owls flying in a small circle up a few feet in the air. Hotaru was twirling in circles beneath them. All three of them stood there with their mouths hanging open at the site. As if on cue, the four owls broke the circle and each flew to one of them. Each took the letter the owls offered them before the owls took flight again.

"Wonder what that was about." Haruka muttered as she looked down at the letter in her hands. The writing on the envelope was in English, and it was addressed to her. In a daze she ripped open the envelope completely unaware of the fact that the others were watching her. Haruka pulled the letter out and began reading it.

_**Dear Haruka Ten'oh,**_

_**I would very much like to offer you a teaching position for this year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Due to some most unfortunate circumstances we have lost quite a few of our teachers so I will be needing your response as soon as possible. I would like to offer you, guardian of wind, the position of Flying Professor. Unfortunately I can not answer any of your questions at this time, but I'm sure your princess's cat, Luna, will be able to give you all the help you need. All of us here at Hogwarts are very much looking forward to having you and the rest of the Sailor Senshi here with us this year.**_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts**_

"What does it say?" Michiru asked when Haruka looked up from her letter.

"Both of you should read your letters." Haruka told the others before turning to Hotaru. "You should read yours as well." The other three ripped their letters open only stopping long enough to see that their letters were addressed in English. Michiru pulled hers out first. It was almost identical to Haruka's, only she was offered the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. Setsuna was offered the position of History of Magic Professor. The three looked at each other with only one thing on their minds, finding Odango's little black fur ball.

"I'm going to magic school!" Hotaru squealed gleefully as she held up her letter to show the others. Haruka took the letter from Hotaru and read it out loud in English.

"**_Dear Hotaru Tomoe,_**

**_I am very pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to study at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Since you will be starting late I make sure you get the necessary help to get you caught up in all of your classes. Although some, such as flying lessons haven't started yet due to some most unfortunate circumstances. A list of supplies has been added on a second page. Unfortunately I don't have time to answer any questions you may have in this letter, but I'm sure your princess's cat, Luna, will be able to answer them for you. All of us here at Hogwarts are really looking forward to seeing you and the rest of the Sailor Senshi with us this year._**

**_Yours truly,_**

**_Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts_**" Haruka trailed off as she got to the end of the letter. Lowering the letter she looked at Michiru and Setsuna. "We need to call Usagi-chan now." The four of them walked back into the house. Haruka walked back to the room that she and Michiru shared and pulled her wrist watch communicator out of a drawer on her desk. She sat down on the bed and was about to call when the phone rang. She picked up the phone and said hello before she heard Rei's voice on the other end.

"Haruka-san? It's Rei, did the rest of you, by chance, get letters from a man by the name of Albus Dumbledore requesting that you teach at a school for witches and wizards?" Rei sounded very unsure as she asked. In fact she didn't really even believe it so she felt rather silly calling and asking.

"Yes we did, just now actually. I was about to call Usagi-chan so we could get some answers from Luna." Haruka obviously sounded rather annoyed by this whole situation.

"Well the rest of the us all got letters too, even Mamoru-san. Everyone else is on their way here, well Minako-chan and Mako-chan are already here actually. We plan on asking the two little fur balls what they know about this place."

"Ok we'll be right there." Haruka hung up the phone and went to go find the others.

"Did you talk to Usagi-chan?" Setsuna asked when Haruka came out of her room.

"No I didn't get the chance. Rei-chan called. She said the rest got letters like these too and everyone's on their way to the Hikawa shrine to talk about it."

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's get going." Michiru turned and started heading towards the door as the rest nodded, following.

At the shrine

"Oh my god! Usagi-chan isn't the last one here for a change!" Rei yelled when Usagi, Mamoru, and Luna walked through the door.

"Shut up Rei-chan!" Mamoru sighed while Usagi started bickering with Rei. They were barely there two seconds and already those two were at it. Luna quietly snuck over to the quiet corner Artemis was hiding in.

"Luna, thank god you're here. Do you have any idea what this is about?" Artemis spoke in a barely audible whisper. He didn't want to talk any louder because he didn't want any of the girls to hear him.

"Yes they all received letters from Albus Dumbledore asking them to teach at Hogwarts this year. Usagi-chan showed me her letter this morning when she told Mamo-chan about it." Luna replied softly as she sat down. In the meantime Haruka, Setsuna, Michiru, and Hotaru arrived.

"Ok we're all here so let's here some answers." Haruka spoke flatly. Everyone looked around for the two cats, but didn't see them, at least not at first.

"Here they are!" Usagi said as she stood up from a dark corner in Rei's bedroom. In each hand was a cat held by the scruff of their necks.

"Ok, ok we'll talk!" Artemis exclaimed as Usagi set them down on the table in the middle of the room.

A/N: Gomen nasi, I just couldn't resist making this a cliff hanger! Till I explained every thing I had wanted for this chapter I actually had two! Watch for the next chapter I should be posting it in a few days.


	8. The Past Explained

A/N: Thanks so much to all who reviewed. Ok after things are explained we return to Harry and Co. I promise this isn't meant to be a cliffie, but the stuff from Diagon Alley will take up a few chapters.

Keep voting on who gets the key please

Harry- 1

Usagi- 7

Another Senshi- 1

Someone else- 1

Chapter 8

"Ok we're all here so let's here some answers." Haruka spoke flatly. Everyone looked around for the two cats, but didn't see them, at least not at first.

"Here they are!" Usagi said as she stood up from a dark corner in Rei's bedroom. In each hand was a cat held by the scruff of their necks.

"Ok, ok we'll talk!" Artemis exclaimed as Usagi set them down on the table in the middle of the room.

"You're probably all wondering why you all got those letters." Luna looked down at the table as she spoke.

"Yes we are. Is there really a school for witchcraft and wizardry?" Makoto asked since she knew the others were just as curious, but probably wouldn't ask.

"Yes Mako-chan, several actually. The one you got your letters from, Hogwarts is up in the northern part of the United Kingdom. There are others scattered through Europe as well." Luna was being rather hesitant while telling the girls and Mamoru the information about the school. She wasn't sure how they'd react to finding out that she and Artemis have been keeping information from them.

"So who's this headmaster, Dumbledore I think his name was, and how does he know about you and us?" Haruka didn't want to be playing games all night trying to get the information.

"Well actually that takes us back before Luna and I met any of you and awakened the Sailor Senshi." Artemis began before Luna chimed in with more of the story.

"We awoke from our stasis chambers in England. We were wondering around when we came across a place called The Leaky Cauldron. We went in curious about it since only a few people in strange clothes would go in from time to time." Luna finished before Artemis continued.

"When we went in a man dressed entirely in black with long black hair, saw us. He picked us up and took us to Hogwarts. Though when he picked us up he stuck us in some sort of bag. It was extremely uncomfortable." Artemis started babbling before Luna cleared her throat and continued on where he started with the babbling.

"Once we arrived at the school we were taken to the headmaster of the school, a man by the name, Albus Dumbledore. Albus recognized the crescent moon symbols on our foreheads and knew what we were. You see after Queen Serenity locked us and the civilizations on the other planets, with the exception of Earth, crumbled since the Moon Kingdom was the center of everything, the center of life, during the Silver Millennium. Earth on the other hand, since it was not part of the Silver Alliance it was used to surviving on its own." Luna paused as Artemis took over the story.

"The Earth thrived once free of Beryl's evil rule. Since the Earth was the only surviving civilization there were a few refugees from other planets that made their way down here to escape a horrible death on their own planets. Because of them, and a few natives to Earth knew the planetary magic that was abundant during the Silver Millennium, that magic was kept alive." Artemis stopped and looked to Luna knowing she could explain the next part of it better than he could. Luna took the hint and continued.

"As time went on people started ignoring the fact that the Moon Kingdom existed. It was erased from all records on Earth. In a last chance to preserve the heritage of those that came from the other planets special schools were founded to teach the magic and history. Throughout the years though the magic they taught evolved into something slightly different. Hogwarts is one such school and the magic they teach isn't necessarily stronger or weaker than the planetary magic that you girls use. It's just slightly different." After Luna finished she glared at Artemis. She didn't want to finish explaining the rest of it by herself. Artemis shot a quick 'why me' look at her before he carried on with more of the story.

"Since all of the schools teach about the Moon Kingdom we were recognized immediately in the wizarding community. Dumbledore, being the generous man he is, was more than happy to help us to find all of you. We knew that you all were alive and somewhere on the planet, but had no idea how to narrow our search down a bit. Dumbledore managed to find that one of you was living in England while the rest were in Japan. It was a tremendous helped since we had an approaching doom to deal with if we didn't find you all. Anyway that's when I began my search in England where I found you Minako-chan."

"And I went to Japan to look. I was there only a day or two before I found you, Usagi-chan." Luna commented.

"So then this Albus guy just helped you find us?" Minako asked.

"Actually no there's more to him than meets the eye. It took us a few weeks to figure it out." Artemis stopped and let the rest wonder about that for a minute. Luna kept quiet for a few minutes as well.

"Well are you two going to tell us or not?" Michiru asked before muttering under her breath. "Honestly those two can be worse than Setsuna-chan at times." The others just barely heard Michiru.

"And just what do you mean by that Michiru?" Setsuna asked with a slight smirk on her face.

"Anyway, as it turned out Albus Dumbledore was the man that trained you girls to be senshi back on the moon." Luna finished as there was a chorus of gasps and 'what?'s. "Now the only reason Albus would have contacted you, asking you to come to Hogwarts, is that the school is in danger. All of you just have to go help."

"But how can we? We don't know anything about the magic that they use now other than the fact that it was derived from our own." Ami spoke for the first time since she said her hellos when she arrived.

"If all of you gather in one spot I can use the Luna mind meld to give you all the information that you would have gained if you went to school at Hogwarts. Except since Hotaru is going to be attending classes I'm afraid I can't use the mind meld on her." Luna waited for the others, except for Hotaru, to gather in one place. Her crescent mark on her forehead began to glow sending nine separate beams onto the foreheads of the girls and Mamoru. All the information they needed to know for their teaching positions and about the wizarding world was transferred into their minds.

"Well I suppose we'll use the rest of the day to pack and tie up any loose ends that will need to be taken care of before we can get back before Christmas break. Then tomorrow we can take a train to London so we can shop for our necessary supplies." Mamoru stated as the others agreed and soon everyone was on their way to get ready to leave.

The next morning all ten of them, well twelve including the two cats, boarded a train in Tokyo Station. Several hours later they all got off at Kings Cross Train Station in London, England. The Luna mind meld from the day before gave all of them enough knowledge of English to have no problems with a language barrier, though not all of them were near perfect at speaking it. Since Hotaru wasn't part of the mind meld she didn't know English very well, but during the train ride and with help from the rest of the senshi she managed to learn a good deal of it before reaching London.

That very same morning Hermione was preparing to take Lia shopping in Diagon Alley so she could get her supplies for her classes. The two were in Dumbledore's office preparing to travel by floo powder when Harry and Ron popped out from underneath Harry's invisibility cloak.

"What are you two doing here?" Hermione hissed at the two of them when she saw them.

"Professor Dumbledore, can Harry and Ron come too?" Lia asked before anyone else could say a word. Dumbledore simply nodded at the request. The two faces of the boys both lit up, a rarity on Harry's face the past year and a half since Sirius Black fell through the veil. Dumbledore was quite pleased to see that Lia had made fast friends with Hermione, Ron, and especially Harry. It was a miracle that Harry even made it through his sixth year. He had tried to commit suicide several times throughout the year. Luckily the first time Ron walked into the dorm and managed to stop Harry before he did any real damage. After that everyone watched Harry like a hawk so they'd be just as lucky next time he tried. Now since Lia had been at school the famous Gryffindor Trio had now become a quartet. Since Lia hadn't been sorted yet she couldn't be called a Gryffindor, but the four of them were always together none the less.

"Here this should be enough to pay for all of your supplies." Dumbledore handed Lia a pouch of money. Since she didn't have any Dumbledore took it upon himself to make sure she had what she needed at least long enough for him to make sure that Lia will be able to fend on her own. For the past week she had been borrowing some of Hermione's robes and it was about time that she went to get some of her own. After that the four of them each took a handful of floo powder and one by one climbed into the fireplace. Each disappeared in turn, first Harry, then Lia, followed by Hermione and finally Ron.


	9. Finding the Leaky Cauldron and Getting i...

A/N: Thanks so much to all who reviewed. I guess I didn't explain well enough in the last chapter, but Dumbledore is from the Moon. He worked with the teaching and training of the Moon's armies, I may explain more about that later in the story. As for what planet Harry's ancestors are from well you'll just have to read and find out. This chapter is a bit of a cliffie, but I wrote quite a bit on their adventures in Diagon Alley so after this chapter there will probably be like 2-3 more chapters of stuff happening there.

Also note that from here on out the story will involve ppl from sailor moon and harry potter and atleast for now I will be switching between the two point of views so to differentiate I'm using the following code:

Quartet POV- Harry and Co.

Senshi-POV- Sailor Moon crowd

Keep voting on who gets the key please

Harry- 1

Usagi- 7

Another Senshi- 1

Someone else- 1

Chapter 9

A street in London

"We're just about there." Luna commented from Usagi's shoulder. All of them were walking in London looking for a sign that read The Leaky Cauldron but weren't seeing it. As they approached a dark building that looked abandoned letters began appearing on the sign.

"There it is. Just as I remembered it." Artemis spoke from Minako's shoulder.

"But that looks like nothing but an abandoned building." Makoto stared at the place in shock.

"Of course it looks like an abandoned building. Remember information about this world is secret." Luna explained as Ami understood.

"Mako-chan they chose this place so ordinary people won't wander in out of curiosity." Ami explained to Makoto and everyone else. Mamoru, wanting to be cautious, went up to the door and opened it.

"So what are we going to do now that we are here?" Michiru asked wondering what they were to do with their luggage, especially since they had at least one suitcase each.

"We can rent a few rooms here." Luna informed them. After they got their rooms and left their luggage there all of them met back down at the bottom of the stairs.

"So now what do we do?" Minako asked as everyone sighed at how clueless she could be sometimes.

"Well we have to go get our supplies next. We also need to owl Dumbledore to let him know we'll take the teaching jobs." Setsuna explained to Minako even though she wanted to mention about owing Dumbledore anyway.

"Well shall we get going then?" Mamoru ask as he gestured towards the back door. After all of them turned and began heading towards the door, four figures came tumbling out of the fireplace.

Quartet POV

"Here let me help you." Harry said as he offered a hand to Lia when she fell down on the stone floor. Hermione and Ron tumbled out a moment later. Both stood up and brushed themselves off.

"Well we'd better get started." Hermione said as she started leading the group towards the door.

Senshi POV

Usagi was the first one out the door, followed by Hotaru, Michiru, Rei, Haruka, Setsuna, Minako, Makoto, Ami, and finally Mamoru.

"It's a dead end! How are we supposed to get our supplies if we're in a dead end." Usagi squealed when she realized there was no where to go.

"That brick wall is a portal to Diagon Alley. Typically you would tap a pattern of bricks with you wand, but since none of you have your wands that's not an option. I think your henshin pens might work though.

"Great so what sort of pattern do you use?" Makoto asked with her henshin pen out.

"Well you see that's the thing, I have no idea." Luna answered sheepishly.

"I'll get it." Ami moved past all of the others and stood in front of the wall with her computer out. Unknown to anyone four people stood on the other side of the door, watching them.

Quartet POV

"What do you suppose they're doing?" Hermione whispered when she saw a girl with blue hair walk up to the wall and pull out a small blue computer. The girl was typing information into the computer.

"How the bloody hell should I know. Everyone I see normally just uses their wand." Ron shot back at Hermione.

"Will you two give it a bloody rest?" Harry snapped at both of them.

"What?" Both Ron and Hermione gave Harry a confused look.

"Look!" Lia whispered as the girl with the computer that they had been watching closed her computer.

"I think I've got it." The girl pulled out a strange object. It had a pink handle and a blue crystal at the top. On top of the blue crystal was a small golden star. The girl lifted the stick and tapped a pattern on the brick wall with the star. The doorway to Diagon Alley opened.

Senshi POV

"Alright lets go send an owl to Dumbledore first so we don't forget about that." Mamoru reminded the others.

"Here's a pet shop maybe we can get our own owl?" Mako-chan asked as she looked in the window.

"Wait a minute everyone! We have no money, how will we pay for anything? How will we pay for LUNCH?" Usagi squealed when she realized that they had no money.

"Odango do you ever think about anything but food?" Rei was about to continue on then Makoto put a hand on her shoulder. 

"Let's just find a way to get money, ok?" Makoto turned to the others before continuing. "Now lets find a bank so we can exchange our muggle money for wizard money."

"Gringotts is just up ahead. It's one of the largest wizard banks in the world." Artemis said as he gestured with his paw.

Quartet POV

"I'm telling you there is something not right about that group of people. I mean that cat just talked." Hermione told the other three in a hushed voice.

"Well what do you want us to do, follow them?" Ron asked half joking, but his eyes became wide when Hermione shot him a look telling him that's exactly what she wanted to do. "Oh no! No, Hermione I was joking." They watched the group of ten people moving towards Gringotts and Hermione took off after them. "Hermione!" Ron whined as he chased after her. Lia just looked at Harry who shrugged as the two of them followed.


	10. A Visit to Gringotts and the Petshop

A/N: Thanks so much to all who reviewed. Ok this chapter is a little longer than some of the others, but I just couldn't break it up. One quick note, everyone in the wizarding world knows all about the moon kingdom and the prophesies of the sailor senshis' coming, so if you don't remember any of that I sugguest you reread chapter 8.

Just a reminder I'm switching point of views so to differentiate I'm using the following code:

Quartet POV- Harry and Co.

Senshi-POV- Sailor Moon crowd

Keep voting on who gets the key please

Harry- 1

Usagi- 8

Another Senshi- 1

Someone else- 1

Chapter 10

Senshi POV

All of them were entering Gringotts completely unaware of the four high schoolers that were following them.

"If I remember correctly you should all have accounts here." Luna said as they walked through the bank.

"What are these creatures?" Hotaru asked Michiru as she watched funny looking little creatures busy helping people.

"Those are goblins. Try not to bother any of them. Goblins aren't exactly friendly." Michiru looked around somewhat curious herself. She now knew all about them, but never once saw one.

"Yes?" The goblin at the counter asked impatiently when they all walked up. Luna jumped down from Usagi's shoulder onto the counter.

"We'd like to make withdraws from accounts 27-36." Luna stated as she remembered which accounts were theirs. The goblin just looked at them and then left, returning with his superior.

"What seems to be the problem here?" The goblin snarled at them. Haruka got a little annoyed at the service they were receiving so far.

"There's no problem here. We just want to access our accounts." Haruka spoke as she walked up to the counter beside Usagi.

"Which accounts may I ask are those?" The head goblin was now glaring at the one they first spoke to at the counter.

"Accounts 27-36" Haruka repeated which accounts Luna had mentioned previously.

"Impossible! Those accounts haven't been accessed for close to 1000 years." The head goblin now understood why the other goblin had come to get him.

"I assure you that these are the true owners of those accounts. They all have the henshin pens required for the access to those vaults." Luna spoke out and the head goblin noticed she was sitting there for the first time. His eyes widened in shock when he recognized the golden crescent symbol on the cat's forehead.

"YOUR MAJESTIES!" The head goblin fell to his knees in a bow and the other goblin copied his actions exactly.

Quartet POV

"I wonder what the problem could be." Harry wondered out loud as the goblin came back with the head goblin. After a moment of talking the head goblin had used a greeting normally reserved for royalty and then bowed.

"Ok goblins don't bow to just anyone. I wonder those people could be." Hermione said as the four watched the group heading in towards the vaults.

"Ok look they're going into the vaults we can't follow them there. Can we please give it a rest now?" Ron whined since he'd rather spend the afternoon looking at all the new quidditch supplies than chasing after some strange group of people.

"No! Those people are too much of a mystery to give it a rest." Hermione just couldn't leave a mystery unsolved. "We're staying right here and waiting for them to come out."

Senshi POV

"Vault number twenty-seven." The head goblin stopped in front of a dark looking door. Near the top was a symbol of a rose.

"I suppose that must be my vault then." Mamoru stated as he pulled out a red rose. Standing in front of the door he ran his fingers across the door looking for the lock. After several minutes his fingers brushed across a small hole. Taking the rose he pulled out he stuck the stem in the hole all the way up to the flower. As soon as the flower of the rose hit the door the area around the hole retracted into the door a little way. Slowly the door opened to reveal piles upon piles of galleons, sickles and knuts.

"Wow." Mamoru whispered when he looked in. The goblin's eyes grew. He knew the entire history of all the vaults they had requested access to, but he never knew how the doors were to be opened. Mamoru gathered what he thought would be enough for his books, wand, and robes. He walked out to rejoin the others. Once out of the vault he took the rose out of the door as it closed and locked itself again.

"Vault number twenty-eight." The goblin motioned to the next vault which had a golden crescent moon near the top.

"This must me my vault." Usagi said as she approached the door. After feeling the door with her hand as Mamoru had done she found a heart shaped indentation the same size as her broach. Usagi took her broach off and placed it in the indentation. The broach opened and the lid disappeared as the crystal inside began to shine brightly. Just as Mamoru's had when he placed the rose in it, the door started to open, revealing just as much money in Usagi's account as in Mamoru's. She gathered the money she thought she'd need and walked back out of the vault taking her broach off the door when she was out.

"Vault number twenty nine." The next vault had the blue symbol of Mercury at the top of the door. Without saying a word Ami walked up and took out her henshin pen. She could see a rather large hole in the door that she stuck her pen into. The crystal went in smoothly and in a second the door was covered in a blue light. The door slowly creaked open. Ami walked into her vault that contained as much money in hers as there was in each of Usagi's and Mamoru's vaults. She came back out once she collected some money and took her pen from the door.

"Vault number thirty." There was the red symbol of Mars on the next vault. Rei copied Ami by sticking her henshin pen in a large hole on the door. In a matter of seconds the door was bathed in red light as it opened. Rei took out what money she needed and then closed the vault again.

"Vault number thirty one." Makoto walked up to the door after seeing the sign of Jupiter near the top of the door shining like emerald. Like Rei and Ami did Makoto used her henshin pen as the key to the door. Green light covered the door while she walked in and gathered money before walking back out.

"Vault number thirty two." Minako walked up to the door with the golden orange symbol of Venus at the top. In a matter of minutes she had used her henshin pen to open the door, gathered her money, and walked back out remembering her pen on the way out.

"Vault thirty three." Haruka walked up to the door. Near the top was the dark blue symbol of Uranus. Just like the others she used her henshin pen to unlock the door and get some money out. Then they were on their way to the next vault.

"Vault thirty four." The door had the dark aqua symbol of Neptune near the top. Everyone watched as Michiru used her henshin pen to open the door to get some of her money out.

"Vault thirty five." Hotaru stepped up to the door with the dark purple mark near the top displaying the symbol of Saturn. Unlike the others Hotaru took out her Silence Glaive. The head goblin cowered in fear when he saw it. Hotaru sliced through the middle of the door. She had seen a faint line there when she approached it. The door split in two and opened like a set of double doors. "What?" Hotaru asked when she saw the looks of fear and shock that covered the faces of her friends and family. After withdrawing some of the money the doors closed and once again looked like all of the other vault doors.

"Vault thirty six." The head goblin announced the last of the vaults requested. This one, to no one's surprise held the dark garnet mark of Pluto near the top of the door. Setsuna took out her Time Staff and put it in the large key hole shaped lock in the middle of the door. A few minutes later she emerged with the money she thought she would need and a large staff with a golden crescent moon at the top.

"I had been wondering where this got to." Setsuna said when she emerged from the vault. "Usagi-chan, your mother, Queen Serenity-sama, asked me to guard this staff for you until you were ready for it. I think that it is about time you received it." Usagi took the staff from Setsuna. It looked like a large version of her crescent moon wand, only the handle was a silvery white.

"But that's.....that's" Artemis began with his trembling with shock.

"That's the Crescent Moon Staff, one of the single most powerful items in the galaxy!" Luna finished with wide eyes.

"One of the most powerful items in the galaxy?!" Haruka repeated with wide eyes.

"Is it even more powerful that Hotaru's glaive?" Minako had always thought the Silence Glaive was the most powerful item.

"Well sort of. By itself it rivals the glaive, neither one stronger, neither one weaker, but the Crescent Moon Staff is supposed to be able to combine itself with other powerful weapons creating an unbeatable force." Luna explained as everyone, including the goblin, stared at the staff in awe.

Quartet POV

Hermione was stretched around the corner of a building nearby Gringotts Bank waiting for the group to come out. She saw them walking out and started smacking the person directly behind her, who just so happened to be Ron, to get the attention of the other three.

"What the bloody devil are you smacking me for?" Ron hissed at her.

"Look!" Hermione shot back not once taking her gaze off of the group they were watching. "They're heading into the pet shop. Let's go." Hermione took off after them grabbing a handful of material on Ron's shirt since he made the mistake of not moving after she smacked him.

"Maybe I'll finally be able to get some shopping done." Lia muttered to herself, but Harry overheard it.

"Maybe, but I doubt it's going to be easy." Harry replied as the two headed towards the pet shop too. When they walked in the group Hermione was intent on watching was over looking at the owls. Lia walked in the opposite direction hoping to avoid them and since Harry was feeling the same way he just followed Lia through the store. All around her she heard chattering coming from all sorts of cages and animals. The cats were having a discussion about how soft and beautiful their fur was. Not interested, Lia walked past them and further into the store while Harry continued to follow.

"Ick!" Lia said suddenly as she passed by several tanks of bull frogs that were discussing the bugs they had for lunch. Harry looked around to see if Lia saw something that grossed her out. Lia then continued absent-mindedly. "Bugs for lunch." Harry gave her an odd look because he had no idea where that came from. Next to the frogs there was a tank of mice, and another filled with rats. In both tanks the males only had one thing on their minds; getting the females. Lia turned away from them and headed into the back of the store. Not knowing what else to do Harry kept following.

"Oh how beautiful." Lia said as she stopped in front of a tank with a large black snake in it. His eyes were like two golden shining gems.

"Why thank you." The snake said as he rose his head up to talk to her.

"You're welcome." Lia replied as Harry's eyes widened in shock.

"You're a parcelmouth!" Lia just looked at him like he was crazy when Harry pointed at her and called her a parcelmouth.

"Parcelmouth? What's a parcelmouth?" Lia was confused. Her English lessons with Hermione didn't cover anything about a parcelmouth.

"It's a wizard word for someone who can talk to snakes. By the way, what is your name? I like to know who it is I'm speaking to." Both of them turned to the snake.

"My name is Lia and this..." Lia went to introduce Harry, but he beat her to it.

"I'm Harry." Lia looked at him in shock before he continued. "I'm a parcelmouth too. Sorry if I looked a little freaked before, but I've never met another parcelmouth, well at least not a nice one. The person who killed my parents was a parcelmouth too." Harry had told Lia about his parents getting killed when he was younger. That was part of the reason the two became fast friends. Both of them knew what it was like to not have parents.

"So now that you know our names, what is yours?" Lia turned back to the snake.

"Kamali."

"Well Kamali would you like to come with me?" Lia asked since she had no interest in taking any of the other animals.

"You want to take me with you? Most everyone else usually wants one of the other animals." Kamali was looking from Lia to Harry and over at the other cages and tanks.

"Well to be honest the other animals really don't have anything interesting to say. You're much better at conversation than they are." Lia lifted him off of the table he was on and carried him over to the counter. She recognized the woman in front of her in line. It was the girl with the computer that opened the portal to Diagon Alley. She was there buying a baby eagle owl. After Lia paid for Kamali she took him out of the tank and draped him around her neck. She then walked over to Ron and Hermione with Harry still behind her.

"Hermione can you please give it up already! All they did was buy an owl. Is that so much of a crime?" Ron was still pleading with Hermione.

"Ron if you haven't noticed what an odd group they are I mean first they opened the portal to Diagon Alley with no wands, they've got a talking cat, then the goblins at Gringotts bowed to them, and on top of that isn't it even a little strange that all of them look like they're in their twenties except for that girl with the short black hair. She looks like she can only be ten or eleven. There is definitely something weird about them and I'm going to figure it out." Hermione turned and went back to watching the group while the others sighed, the snake included.


	11. A Note, A Cat and Wands

A/N: Thanks so much to all who reviewed. Ok this chapter is a bit long too, but I just couldn't finish until everyone had their wands. I created the wand/core combinations for each character myself so if anyone wishes to use them in a story I'd appreciate it if you would send me an email, or give me credit in your story. Also everyone in the wizarding world knows about the moon kingdom so if you don't remember that reread chapter 8. If you don't remember Rei seeing a boy in the fire reread chapter 5.

Just a reminder to start with I'm switching point of views so to differentiate I'm using the following code:

Quartet POV- Harry and Co.

Senshi-POV- Sailor Moon crowd

Keep voting on who gets the key please(I'm closing the polls at the end of chapter 12 so get your votes in now!)

Harry- 1

Usagi- 8

Another Senshi- 1

Someone else- 1

Chapter 11

Senshi POV

"Ok here's a quick note for Dumbledore-sama." Minako said as she handed Ami the note. Ami then gave it to her owl, whom she decided to name Hermes. Hermes took off to go deliver the message.

"Hotaru-chan have you picked out a pet to take with you?" Haruka asked as she saw Hotaru searching around the various cages.

"Not yet Haruka-papa." Hotaru replied not looking up from the cages of cats.

"Just don't forget your options are a cat, a toad, or an owl." Haruka reminded her.

"I won't." Hotaru said as she saw the most beautiful grey cat. It reminded her of Chibiusa's cat Diana. This cat lacked the crescent moon on it's forehead and had the most beautiful emerald eyes. Hotaru lifted the cage and took the cat over to pay for it. A few minutes later they were on their way out of the pet shop.

"Usako where do you want to go next?" Mamoru asked as the others were just looking around.

"I want to go get my wand next!" Usagi was excited about getting a wand. She wondered what hers would be like.

"Ok then let's go get our wands." Setsuna agreed.

Quartet POV

"They're going for their wands, lets go!" Hermione squealed as she grabbed for the nearest person in her group. Unfortunately she grabbed Kamali's tail and he left out a loud hiss. Hermione quickly let go of his tail.

"Sorry." Hermione muttered as she grabbed Lia's shirt instead.

"How rude." Kamali commented as Hermione dragged Lia off towards the wand shop with the two boys following behind.

"That's our Hermione." Harry said as he, Lia, and Kamali started chuckling.

"Oh great don't tell me we've got another parcelmouth on our hands." Ron muttered half in a whine. Hermione stopped outside Ollivander's and peered in the window watching as Ollivander came out to start finding wands.

"I need a wand as well so I might as well buy it now. I may not have another chance later." Lia commented as she headed for the door.

"What is she crazy she can't go in there with those people by herself! Who knows what they're capable of!" Hermione squealed as she saw Lia walking through the door.

"Relax I'll go in with her." Harry said in defeat as he walked through the door behind Lia. She turned around to ask why he followed her in, but before she could say anything he put his hand up. "Hermione's paranoid."

"Ah Mr. Potter, back so soon?" Ollivander said as he noticed Harry walk in behind a girl with a black snake around her neck.

Senshi POV

Everyone turned to see who Mr. Ollivander was addressing. When Rei saw the boy Ollivander addressed her eyes widened as she gasped. It was the boy she saw in the fire. Luckily she was standing near the back of the group and neither Potter, nor any of the other senshi saw her reaction.

"Actually my friend here, Lia Ciesis, needs a wand. I am just here to help her get everything she needs." Potter replied as Ollivander looked over Lia.

"Well I guess I'd better get busy, so many people who need wands." Ollivander said as he whipped out his tape measure. "Ok so who wants to be first?"

"I will." Lia said stepping forward.

"Ok which one is your wand arm?" Lia held out her right hand and Ollivander started measuring the arm Lia held out before disappearing.

"Ah here we are, willow ten inches, dragon heart string, give it a try." Lia took the yellowish wand that was held out in front of her. When she waved the wand papers went flying off of the desk that was near by. "Ok perhaps not." Ollivander took the wand back and went to go find another.

"I wonder what's taking him so long. Ollivander is usually so quick at finding wands." Mr. Potter commented just before Ollivander reappeared.

"Here give this a try." Ollivander held out the a dull brown wand and continued as Lia took it. "Walnut, ten and a half inches, runespoor fang in the core, this is a very good wand for warding off dark magic." As soon as Lia took it she and the wand began to glow a light golden color. She could feel the power of the wand tingling and knew it was meant to be hers.

"I'll take this one." Lia muttered rejoicing in how right the wand in her hand felt.

"Would you like to pay for your wand now or should I finish fitting the rest of your group first?" Ollivander asked gesturing towards the senshi and Mamoru.

"We aren't a part of their group." Lia corrected him.

"Why don't you join us though? It's our first time here in Diagon Alley and it would be nice if someone could show us around." Makoto spoke up.

"Ok we'll join you then. I'm Harry by the way, and this is my friend Lia." As Harry spoke Kamali began hissing.

"Your friend outside is going to enjoy that I'm sure." Kamali said proudly, though only Lia and Harry understood what he said.

"This is my pet snake Kamali, I suppose he doesn't like to be forgotten." Lia said trying to cover up the fact that she was a parcelmouth.

"I'm Makoto."

"Usagi, and this is my cat, Luna."

"I'm Rei."

"Minako, and this is Artemis." Minako pointed to the white cat on her shoulder.

I'm Ami."

"I'm Hotaru." Hotaru bounced over to Harry and Lia to shake both of their hands before continuing. "That's Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama and Setsuna-mama." Hotaru pointed to each as she said their name.

"I am Mamoru."

"I guess since I'm part of the group now I can wait till everyone else has their wands." Lia replied to Ollivander's original question.

"Ok well now that that's settled who's next?" Ollivander barely finished asking the question when Usagi pushed her way in front of him.

"I am. I want to be next to get my wand." Usagi stuck her right arm out and Ollivander automatically started measuring before he disappeared. A moment later he came back with a blue wand box in his hand that matched the ones on the selves lining the place. He opened the box and took out a wand.

"Here try this. It's mahogany, ten inches, and a hair from a unicorn's tail for the core." Ollivander held out the dark colored wand. Usagi took it and began glowing as Lia had when she found her wand. Then Usagi noticed that her broach was opening up.

"Nani?" Usagi was so surprised she forgot to keep using English. The crystal inside her broach was glowing. A stream of golden light flowed in between the crystal and the wand.

"Ah a perfect fit. I am glad I could be of service to you your highness." Ollivander bowed slightly. "I had heard rumors that you had returned, and now I know them to be true." Both Harry and Lia had no clue what had just happened. First at the bank they had seen the goblins bowing to the group and now Ollivander was bowing. He wasn't bowing near as much as the goblins, but he was still bowing none the less. "So then which of you will be next?"

"I am. I am. I am." Minako said impatiently. She held out her right arm as well for Ollivander to measure.

"I think I have just the thing for you." Ollivander held out a light reddish brown wand. "Rosewood, ten and a half inches, with a hippogriff talon for its core. I very good wand for charms." As soon as Minako took it she started glowing and her henshin pen appeared before her. The pen and the wand had an orange light passing between them for a moment before the henshin pen disappeared. Harry and Lia recognized the stick when it appeared it was the same style that Ami had used to open the gateway to Diagon Alley, only Minako's had an orange crystal instead of a blue one. "Next?"

"Out of my way I want my wand!" Rei pushed her way through the group and stuck her arm out to be measured. Ollivander walked over to one of the shelves near by and pulled a box off. Opening it he held up a beautiful light colored wand.

"Yew, eleven inches, with a hair from the tail of a unicorn as the core." Ollivander said as Rei took the wand from him and gave it a wave. Nothing happened. "Perhaps not." He said as he took the wand back. "I wonder."

"Here try this." Ollivander held out a dark reddish brown wand that he had fetched from the back of the store somewhere. "Cherry, ten inches, with a dragon's heartstring as its core. For everyone else who's tried this wand it has been rather temperamental."

"Oh that's ok Rei-chan is a bit temperamental herself." Usagi said coming up behind Rei and smacking her on the back.

"Like you're exactly easy to deal with Odango!" Rei snapped back.

"I'm still prettier than you Rei-chan!" Usagi said with stars in her eyes. Rei gripped her wand hard as her henshin pen appeared in front of her. Red light passed between the pen and the wand before the shaft of the wand burst into flames. The flames didn't burn the wood, they just burned.

"Rei-chan your wand's burning!" Minako yelled as she pointed towards Rei's wand.

"Huh?" Rei got distracted from her squabble with Usagi and the flames on her wand disappeared.

"Ok then who's next?" Ollivander tried to change the subject. This was definitely the most interesting group of people that he had ever sold wands to. Hotaru's face lit up, but she waited a moment for someone else to go.

"Go on Hotaru-chan. Go get your wand next." Michiru said to the younger girl when she saw Hotaru's face light up.

"Thank you Michiru-mama." Hotaru bounced forward and held out her right arm as well. Ollivander measured her arm and then left for a few minutes. He returned with a wand box. Hotaru took the dark wand when Ollivander held it out.

"Ebony, nine inches, phoenix feather for the core." Ollivander said as she gave it a wave. Nothing happened. Puzzled Ollivander took it back from her. He handed her wand after wand and each one did nothing when she waved them. "I just don't understand it." Ollivander muttered to himself. He just didn't know what wand to give this girl.

"Excuse me, Ollivander-sama, but could I possibly do a little searching on my own?" Hotaru asked as she had the feeling like something near by was calling to her.

"I don't see why not." After Ollivander spoke Hotaru walked towards the nearest shelf and started running her hands over boxes until she pulled one out.

"What's this one?" Hotaru asked as she opened the box and looked at the wand laying inside.

"That is one of the strangest wands ever brought to me to sell. No one's been able to use it. The shaft is nine and a half inches, made of yew the wood of death. The handle is holly the wood of life, and at the core is a chimaera scale, one of the most rare and powerful cores available. I'm beginning to doubt whether or not that wand is even fit to be used." Hotaru took out the wand as Ollivander was finishing the last sentence. She started glowing as she held the wand in her hands. In the air in front of Hotaru her Silence Glaive appeared as power crackled between her wand and her glaive. Ollivander just watched speechless.

"I think I've found my wand. Could you find one for the rest of my friends now, Ollivander-sama?" Hotaru smiled at him as he nodded.

"So who wants to be next?" Ollivander asked as Michiru, Setsuna, Ami, Makoto, Haruka, and Mamoru looked at each other to see who was going to go next.

"I will." Haruka said ending the staring contest several minutes later. She held out her arm as Ollivander measured it.

"Beech, eleven inches, with a phoenix feather at the core." Ollivander handed the wand to Haruka. As soon as Haruka took it she began glowing. Her Space Sword appeared in front of her as light connected her sword to her wand briefly.

"Who's next?" Ollivander said a bit more confidently than he had the last time. He had really been shaken up over the fact that he wasn't the one to pick the wand for Hotaru.

"Could I get my wand next?" Makoto asked as she stepped forward.

"Sure, now just hold out your wand arm." Ollivander replied as she obeyed. After he got the measurements he needed Ollivander picked up one of the wand boxes he originally brought out for Hotaru. He offered the medium dark wand to Makoto. "Here try this. It's hazel, eleven inches, with a hair from the tail of a unicorn for its core." Makoto waved the wand, but the pile of wand boxes piled on the desk in front of her were blown all over the place. She handed the wand back sheepishly.

"I don't think this is the one for me." Makoto said as she handed it back.

"Here try this one. The wand looked identical to the one he had just given her. "Hazel, ten and a half inches, but with a phoenix feather as the core." Makoto took it and began glowing. Her henshin pen appeared and everyone watched as her wand and pen both glowed with an emerald green light.

"Next?" Ollivander asked as he looked to those remaining without wands.

"I'll go next." Michiru held her arm out for Ollivander to measure. After he had his measurements he held a wand out for her to try.

"Here, try a maple, ten inches, with ashwinder ash for the core." Michiru took the wand. A moment later her mirror appeared in front of her. Energy crackled between the wand and the mirror before the mirror finally disappeared. Everyone was finally starting to get used to the idea that one of their objects of power appeared when they found the right wand. "Next?"

"I'll go." Ami stepped forward. Ollivander took the measurements he needed before heading over to one of the nearer shelves.

"Willow, nine and a half inches, with a hair from the tail of a unicorn at its core." Ollivander handed the wand to Ami. When she took it her henshin pen appeared and everyone watched as both pen and wand glowed for a moment before the pen disappeared. "Next?"

"Here." Setsuna stepped forward holding out her arm so Ollivander could measure it.

"Just a moment." Ollivander muttered as he headed off towards one of the shelves. A moment later he was handing Setsuna a light wand. "Oak, ten inches, with a hippogriff talon at the core." Setsuna waved the wand to see if anything would happen and it did. Boxes and papers went flying in every direction. She handed the wand back.

"This isn't the one." She said sadly as she waited for Ollivander to bring her another one. Three wands later, he pulled out a dark colored one and handed it to her.

"I wonder, this is made of ash, eleven inches with a hippogriff talon for the core." Setsuna barely had it in her hand when the Time Staff appeared in front of her. Both the key shaped staff and the wand she held were connected by a dark garnet colored light. When the glow disappeared Ollivander turned to Mamoru. "You're the last one then. Now show me your wand arm."

"Ok." Mamoru held out his right hand. After taking the measurements Ollivander disappeared and then reappeared a minute later.

"Oak, twelve inches, with a hair from the tail of a unicorn for the core." When Mamoru took the wand a rose appeared in front of him and wrapped itself around the wand where the handle met the shaft. In a flash of light it disappeared leaving only a mark in the shape of a rose on the very end of the handle where it joined with the shaft. Now that everyone had their wands they all paid and were on their way out of the wand shop.

"We've got two friends out here waiting for us. Just give us a minute and we'll be back with them." Harry said as he and Lia made their way over to Ron and Hermione while the rest stood there and waited for them to return.

"They're not moving." Hermione hissed at Ron as she saw Lia and Harry approaching. Harry was just close enough to catch what she said.

"They're not moving because they're waiting for us to go back and join them." Harry informed Hermione and Ron.

"What? How could you do that?" Hermione squawked.

"Bloody brilliant Harry. Now maybe Hermione will drop the topic for a while." Ron looked excited for the first time since they had arrived.

"Come on let's just go." Lia said as she turned and headed back towards the others. Harry turned and followed her. Ron looked back at Hermione.

"Well come on!" He said as he followed both Harry and Lia. Hermione having no other choice sighed and followed the other three. When she caught up with the others Lia was introducing her and Ron to the others who then in turn introduced themselves one by one.


	12. The Hogwarts Express: To Platform 9 34

A/N: Thanks so much to all who reviewed. Ok this is the last chapter the polls will be open so get in your final votes and I'll announce the winner next chapter.

Keep voting on who gets the key please

Harry- 1

Usagi- 9

Another Senshi- 1

Someone else- 1

Chapter 12

They decided to get robes next and headed off for books after that. Finally Haruka stopped in the quidditch store for a broom. Ron was bouncing for joy when she mentioned getting a broom since he had been waiting to go there all day. Ron started dragging Lia through the store explaining all about quidditch to her while Haruka went over and looked at the brooms. Harry walked over to look at them too.

"Wow a Firebolt 2000." Harry his voice full of awe as he watched Haruka lift a broom off of the rack.

"Nice isn't it? The sign says it's as fast as the wind. Well we'll see how true that is." Haruka said with a smirk. Michiru, who was standing next to Haruka, chuckled and it made it twice as funny since Harry didn't know what Haruka was talking about.

"I have a regular Firebolt that I got back in third year." Harry said as he walked over to the brooms that looked exactly like the ones he had back in the dorm.

"I hear that model isn't too shabby, especially for a student. Though it's what you can do on it that really counts." Haruka said in a taunting voice. "Perhaps one day we can race and then you can show me what you can do."

"I'll have you know," Ron said as he strutted over and put his arm around Harry's neck as he stood beside him. "that Harry here made the Gryffindor house team as a first year and he was the youngest seeker in a century! He could probably fly circles around the likes of you!"

"Is that so?" Haruka said smirking again as Michiru started laughing. "Then we'll definitely have to find time to race." Harry just got a look on his face that said 'why me' as Ron and Haruka decided he was going to race Haruka. Though at the time Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Lia all thought that Haruka was a man instead of a woman.

"Haruka-papa, can I get a broom too?" Hotaru asked as she looked over the brooms.

"Sorry sweetie, but first years aren't allowed brooms. You'll be learning to fly soon enough though." Haruka had picked out her broom and was on her way to pay for it when an owl flew in the shop. It landed on Harry's shoulder and gave a letter addressed to the four of them before flying over to Ami to deliver another letter to the ten of them.

"It's from Professor Dumbledore." Hermione said as she looked at it. Then speaking quietly to the other three she told them what the letter was about. "He wants us to go to the Kings Cross Station and board the Hogwarts Express." Hermione thought a moment and then continued. "I wonder why Dumbledore sent a letter for us and another for them with the same owl." She motioned towards the others as she spoke.

"Albus wants us to go back to the Kings Cross Station, to platform 9 ¾ so we can use the Hogwarts Express." Ami said as she read the letter to the group.

"You're going on the Hogwarts Express too?" Ron blurted out without thinking after he overheard what Ami said.

"Well how else are we supposed to get to Hogwarts?" Haruka said a little indignantly.

"Why are all of you going to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked a little suspiciously.

"Sorry about her." Minako said as she moved in front of Haruka before she got angry. "We're the new teachers." Minako had a huge smile on her face as she spoke.

"Except for Hotaru." Setsuna corrected. "She will be joining the first years a little late."

"You're the new teachers?" Harry asked in disbelief while Ron's eyes became huge and his mouth fell open. Most of them didn't look much older than himself. Haruka turned around and headed back over to pay for her broom.

"Yes, the Headmaster sent us letters to ask us to come teach at Hogwarts for this year." Ami said as Haruka returned. Lia didn't know what to think as she stood their taking everything in.

"If you're going to be teaching at Hogwarts then you all have some explaining to do such as why is everyone always bowing to you? Well then, let's hear it." Hermione folded her arms across her chest and began tapping her foot. Ron and Harry sighed, but were curious as to what the explanation was going to be. Lia just waited to see what was going to happen next. Usagi and the others looked uneasy, almost like they weren't sure how to answer Hermione's inquisition. All that is except for Setsuna. She stood there with her usual smirk.

"I'm sorry but we can not answer you question. You will find out later, at the apropriate time." Setsuna managed to shut Hermione up for a while. Hermione just stood there with her mouth hanging open. For once in her life she couldn't find any words for the situation. No one had ever talked to her like that, much less a professor. Ron, Harry, and Lia chuckled a bit at Hermione's reaction while each of the others breathed out a sigh of relief at not having to answer. "Now then, we have a train to catch and time isn't going to stop for us." Several of the new professors laughed, including Hotaru. Meanwhile Setsuna gave them the death glare as Lia, Hermione, Ron, and Harry watched completely clueless.

"To platform 9 ¾!" Usagi shouted as all of them headed back towards the Leaky Caudron. Once they were back inside the Leaky Cauldron Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Lia waited while the others ran up to their rooms to get their suitcases. With everything in hand all fourteen of them headed to Kings Cross Station. Once there they each got trolleys, except for Ron, Harry, and Hermione who didn't have any reason to get one.

"So where's platform 9 ¾?" Rei asked as the group walked around platforms 9 & 10.

"I didn't see anything of the sort when we were here earlier." Ami said as she looked around at the signs without having any luck.

"Platform 9 ¾ is this way." Harry said pointing to one of the barriers between platforms 9 & 10. As they approached it he started running at the wall and a second before he crashed into it he disappeared. Several of the senshi's jaws hit the floor.

"No way!" Haruka exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Where'd he go?" Asked Rei looking at the wall in fright.

"Impossible!" Ami said as she tried to figure things out logically in her mind.

"What happened?" Mamoru demanded.

"The barrier takes you to platform 9 ¾, but it's protected by magic." Ron explained as he ran at the wall disappearing the same way Harry had.

"It won't harm you. Just run at the wall and you'll be taken to the platform." Hermione said reluctantly. She didn't want to give the others informantion since they hadn't given her any.

"Ok. Here goes nothing." Usagi said as she ran towards the wall. She closed her eyes expecting for her trolley to crash, but the crash never came. She opened her eyes to see Ron and Harry waiting on the platform. As she wheeled the trolley over to them she caught sight of the scarlet engine of the Hogwarts Express. "That was like majorly wicked cool!"

"Bit different, isn't it?" Harry asked as he remembered what it was like finding the platform for the first time when he was only a first year student just getting to Hogwarts. Rei popped up nest to Usagi, followed by Mamoru, Minako, and Makoto.

"This defies all logic!" Ami said as she appeared with Hotaru, Haruka, Setsuna, Michiru, Lia, and Hermione, behind her. A few moments later everyone had their stuff loaded on the train and were inside finding their seats. Usagi, Mamoru, Minako, Ami, Rei, and Makoto were in one compartment along with the two cats, Luna and Artemis. Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru were in the next compartment over along with Hotaru's cat, who was now named Twilight. A compartment or two down Harry sat with Hermione, Ron, and Lia. Of course Kamali was still drapped around Lia's neck.

"How can Dumbledore ask them to come to Hogwarts as teachers? There is something definitely not right about them, and why is Hotaru starting late instead of with the other first years?" Hermione continued on her rant of the day now that she knew the others from the large group of people weren't listening.


	13. Arriving and Sorting

A/N: Thanks so much to all who reviewed. Ok few things this chap is a cliffie, sorry, but I didn't want to make a super long chapter since I don't want to break up the introductions. Also voting is now closed so here are the final results:

Harry- 1

Usagi- 10

Another Senshi- 1

Someone else- 1

Usagi wins! Sorry to those of you who voted for someone else, but there just weren't enough votes to win.

Quick note: the mind speaking with the sorting hat will be noted as ( ) to indicate that no one but the person and the hat can here it.

Chapter 13

Before everyone knew it the train ride was almost over. Mamoru moved to an empty compartment so that Usagi and the others could change into their robes in private. While he was there he changed into his own robes as well. When everyone unloaded from the train Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Lia noticed that their new professors had changed into their new robes.

Mamoru's were solid black making his appearance strangely similar to Professor Snape. Usagi's robes were sugar pink. The color was a little strange to be seen on a professor, but the color managed to make her look more beautiful than ever. Harry and Ron both blushed slightly when they saw her. Minako's robes were a burnt orange color that suited her perfectly. Makoto wore robes the color of sparkling emeralds. Hermione took a double take when she saw the teacher. If she hadn't known better, Makoto probably could have passed as a younger version of Professor McGonagall in those robes. Rei walked out in her crimson robes looking just as stunning as the others so far. The color was such an intense crimson that it almost appeared to have been burned into the cloth. Hotaru, along with Lia, were both dressed in the usual Hogwarts uniform that the first years wear until they are sorted. Setsuna wore garnet colored robes that matched her eyes exactly while Michiru wore robes that were the same dark aqua as the sea. Ami's robes almost looked like tiny sapphires were frozen in place on every square inch of the fabric. Lastly Haruka was the last one off the train and wore navy robes so dark that they nearly matched the night sky.

"Ah, right on time." Professor Dumbledore said as he was walking towards them along with a sneering Professor Snape. Night had already started to come and darkness was settling over the castle. All of the senshi recognized him immediately and ran over to embrace the old man. Hotaru even remembered him from the Silver Millennium even though she hadn't been a part of the mind meld where the others regained their memories. However Usagi and Mamoru stood there arm in arm waiting a moment for the rest of her senshi to move before greeting Albus.

"It has been a long time, Albus." Usagi said regally with a small curtsy. Dumbledore gave a small bow before he spoke to the young woman. A small golden crescent moon flashed on her forehead which only the senshi, Albus and Serverus could see due to the fact that Usagi was faced away from the other four. When Professor Snape saw the mark he bowed, dropping down to one knee. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Lia stood there with their mouths gaping open out of shock that not only did Professor Dumbledore bow, but so did Professor Snape.

"It is truly a great honor to welcome you to this castle." Albus said with his face completely filled with joy. Motioning to the man beside him Albus continued. "This is one of your fellow professors, Serverus Snape."

"It is a great honor to meet you, Majesty. I am in your service." Serverus couldn't even bring himself to look Usagi in the face. Ron, Hermione, and Harry especially couldn't believe this. It appeared that Professor Snape feared Usagi! He looked so nervous that he was practically shaking. None of them knew what was so special about her that everyone was always bowing, and calling her, Majesty.

"She's barely older than us, so why does Professor Snape have such fear of her?" Hermione whispered to the others.

"Serverus rise." Usagi commanded as she walked over to him as he complied. Serverus still refused to look at her face. Once she was close enough Usagi gently reached up and touched his chin, moving his head so that she was able to look at his eyes when she spoke to him. "There's no need for such formalities, and please just call me, Usagi." Her smile was so warm, even towards someone that was always so cold.

"As you wish, Maj...I...I...I mean Usagi." Serverus stuttered over the words as he turned away from her as he spoke. Harry, Ron, and Hermione couldn't believe that Snape was acting like this. He never was so nervous and never stuttered, ever! Lia was slightly confused. This man looked and sounded like the potions master she had met, but acted nothing like him.

"If you leave everything here I assure you that it will make it safely to your rooms. Come quickly, the feast in your honor is about to start." Albus said as he ushered his guests up towards the castle. "Now Hotaru if you and the other four students would please go with Professor Snape, I'll show the new teachers where to go."

"Yes, Sir!" Hotaru said joyfully as she ran over to where Serverus, Harry, Hermione, Lia and Ron were. As soon as Albus left with the teachers, Snape became just like his old self, sneering at the students once again.

"Professor, why were you bowing to Usagi, and what is so special about her and the others?" Hermione asked hoping maybe Professor Snape would answer her.

"One could only be so privileged to know. In time maybe you'll be lucky enough to have that privilege." Serverus turned making it quite clear that he wasn't going to say any more about the subject. "Follow me." He led them straight to the doors of the Great Hall.

"Are we going to get sorted now?" Lia asked as Snape reached for the door handles.

"Yes. You and the first year will follow me. You three will find your seats." Snape spat as he opened the doors to the Great Hall. Lia and Hotaru followed him up to where an old hat sat on a wooden stool while Harry, Ron, and Hermione scrambled to their seats. Professor Snape stood by the stool with Lia and Hotaru while Professor Dumbledore came in by himself from another entrance. All the students in the hall had been whispering, wondering what was going on since Snape walked in with the students. Dumbledore stood up to make a speech like he always did in the beginning of the year, only now the year had already started. In seeing this the students quieted down immediately.

"This year, due to some rather unusual circumstances, we have two students that need to be sorted into their houses." Albus turned towards Serverus. "Begin the sorting whenever you are ready." Serverus nodded as he lifted up the hat.

"Lia Ciesis." Snape called out the first name. Lia stepped forward timidly not sure what to expect. He motioned for her to sit on the stool and she did as told.

(Hmm. Let's see now.) Lia was surprised when she heard a voice coming from inside her head. (Great power I see, you'd do well in Slytherin, but what's this? Oh yes, yes, definitely a thirst for knowledge, truly you would make a fine Ravenclaw.)

(I want to be with my friends.) Lia thought before the hat could continue.

(Such loyalty, you would do well in Hufflepuff too then, but if you want to be with your friends that badly, and courage, have you plenty, there's only one place you could be.) The hat fell silent for a moment before a single word rang through the hall. "GRYFFINDOR!" Everyone at the Gryffindor table burst out in joyous cheering. Hermione, Harry, and Ron jumped up to greet Lia as she ran over to join them.

"Did they ever hear of just clapping quietly?" Kamali hissed with his poor little eardrums ringing. Lia pretended not to hear what he said. She didn't want to start talking to him in Parceltongue after what Harry said about never having met a nice one before. Several of the other Gryffindors were already giving her strange looks for having a snake hanging around her neck like a necklace.

"Hotaru Tomoe." Snape waited by the stool as the black haired first year made her way over to get sorted and every single one of the other students looked on in anticipation to see where she would get sorted to.

(Alright then, now, let's see what we've got here.) Hotaru looked around in shock when she heard the voice of the hat. (Ah yes, of course there's only one place for you.) The voice quieted a moment before it rang out again. "RAVENCLAW!" As the cheering began, Hotaru quickly and joyfully bounced down to the Ravenclaw table to find a seat. Dumbledore put his hand up to silence the crowd once more before he began talking.

"Now that both students have been sorted I would like all of you to welcome your new teachers after their long journey here from Tokyo, Japan." After Dumbledore finished nine figures walked up from behind him, standing by the empty seats at the teachers table. Serverus had quickly taken his seat while Albus talked so he was already sitting down as the new teachers approached.

"Japan?" Hermione hissed to her friends that were sitting around her. "I knew they weren't from around here, but Japan?" All nine figures were wearing different colored cloaks and were waiting until Albus introduced them so they could reveal themselves.


	14. Introductions

A/N: Thanks so much to all who reviewed. Here are the introductions. Note that I didn't use their titles, I have plans for that later. The next chapter will start classes. I'm hoping that I can get it posted in my usual 4-5 days, but I'm super busy with classes now so I'm not sure I'll have time to write it. Believe me I'll try though!

On with chapter 14!

Chapter 14

"Now that both students have been sorted I would like all of you to welcome your new teachers after their long journey here from Tokyo, Japan." After Dumbledore finished nine figures walked up from behind him, standing by the empty seats at the teachers table. Serverus had quickly taken his seat while Albus talked so he was already sitting down as the new teachers approached.

"Japan?" Hermione hissed to her friends that were sitting around her. "I knew they weren't from around here, but Japan?" All nine figures were wearing different colored cloaks and were waiting until Albus introduced them so they could reveal themselves.

"First I would like to introduce your new nurse, Miss Ami Mizuno."

"Thank you, Albus." The figure in the sapphire cloak spoke as she moved the hood of her cloak so that the students could see her face. Needlessly the students were shocked to see a young woman, not many years older than the seventh years, standing up there. Her face looked kind and both her short hair and eyes were the same sapphire color as the robes she wore. "I look forward to working with all of you this year." Her sweet voice gently rang out through the hall as she spoke to the students.

"Next I wish to introduce your new flying instructor, Miss Haruka Ten'oh." Dumbledore motioned to the figure in the dark navy cloak. The hood came down to reveal a woman with short sandy hair and fierce blue eyes that looked only a year or two older than Ami Mizuno. When Haruka removed the hood Ron, Harry, Lia, and Hermione were shocked to realize that Haruka was in fact a woman and not a man.

"Bloody hell, you mean after all that he's a she, I mean that she's a he....oh man I think I've got a headache!" Ron blurted out as he tried to rub the headache out of his temples while he took in the information.

"Thanks a lot Ron, for signing me up to race with the new flying instructor!" Harry muttered to the red head who's head was currently spinning.

"Oh like you're not going to enjoy it." Hermione commented as she recalled Ron challenging Haruka, for Harry, in the quidditch store earlier that afternoon.

"I just want to give a quick warning." Haruka began, her voice cold and made most of the student body shrink in fear of her, even Draco Malfoy looked scared of her. "I promise that anyone who crosses me, no matter who you are, or what year and house you're in, will deeply regret it." She took her seat in the silence that had settled over the hall. It was so quiet that they all could have heard a pin drop in the other end of the castle.

"Now, I would like to introduce you to, yet another, Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Miss Michiru Kaioh." Dumbledore still couldn't believe how many different teachers have filled the position over the past few years. The dark aqua hood came down to reveal another woman about the same age as Haruka Ten'oh. She had teal hair and eyes to match.

"Hello everyone." Was as she said as she sat down with a small smile.

"This year teaching History of Magic, may I introduce, Miss Setsuna Meioh." Albus grinned, waiting to hear what Setsuna would say to the students. The hood of the garnet cloak came down to reveal a woman in her mid twenties who was the oldest of those so far revealed, but only by a few years. Her garnet colored eyes matched the cloak and that combined with her dark green hair gave her a very mysterious appearance.

"Greetings." Her gentle voice floated through the air. "Time is constantly spinning its tale and now it is up to me to help you understand it. The past is the present, the present is the future, and the future is the past." Setsuna's words added to the mysterious aura surrounding her.

"What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?" A shout came from the Slytherin table. Everyone turned to see Draco on his feet, scowling at the new professor.

"Don't!" Setsuna raised her hand when one of the other professors was preparing to reprimand Draco. "Time himself will send more than enough for this boy when the time is right." Several of the still cloaked figures laughed along with Ami, and Michiru shook her head gently as Haruka sighed heavily while she rolled her eyes. Setsuna sent the others a death glare before turning back to Draco who was still standing up at his seat looking up at her impatiently.

"Seems like our new professor doesn't know! Just look at how she's stalling for time." Draco mocked.

"What that means is that the past directly influences the present, the present leads us to the future, and the future brings us full circle to finish what has been left in the past." If looks could kill, Draco would have been struck dead multiple hundreds of times by the look Setsuna was giving him.

"She's delusional." Draco muttered as he sat back down.

"Alright then." Dumbledore couldn't help but give a small chuckle at the events that had just happened in front of him. Things were never boring whenever Setsuna was involved. "Now, may I introduce your new Divination professor, the Shinto priestess, Miss Rei Hino."

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore." A woman's voice came from the crimson cloak as two hands reached up and pulled the hood back to reveal a woman about the same age as Ami, only with long raven hair. Her violet eyes surveyed the students and settled on the transparent image of a small boy, no older than six, standing by the doors. He stared back at her for a moment before turning and passing through the doors. "Hello everyone." She sat down and allowed Albus to continue with the introductions.

"I'd like to introduce you to your new Herbology professor, Miss Makoto Kino." Albus motioned to the figure in forest green as she nodded her head in response. Makoto removed the hood to reveal that she was about the same age as the others. Her dark auburn hair held high in a ponytail and her green eyes that matched her cloak were perfectly matched with the pair of rose earrings she wore.

"Hello." She spoke simply and quietly, feeling slightly uneasy standing up in front of the entire student body. As she sat down she recalled the last time she felt this way, back in junior high when she transferred to Usagi, and Ami's school. Makoto had been labeled as a karate maniac because she had gotten into trouble for fighting too many times at her old school.

"Next I'd like you to meet, Miss Minako Aino, the new Charms professor." As soon as Albus finished the person in the orange cloak stirred. The hood came down to reveal a young woman with pale blonde hair and blue eyes that was exceptionally beautiful.

"I, Aino Minako, vow to be the best Charms Professor that all of you have ever seen!" Minako flashed a huge smile while she gave her usual "victory" sign. The other senshi were used to it, and thought nothing of it. The students however were another story.

"I think Dumbledore finally flipped his lid. He's hired a bunch of crack-pots to teach us magic tricks!" Draco muttered to his friends.

"Somehow I get a bad feeling about this. I mean first Lia shows up the night before classes start, no offense Lia." Hermione didn't mean to offend her in anyway while she was recalling the odd things that have been happening.

"It's ok." Lia said simply.

"Then, so many teachers either had accidents or simply went missing. While Dumbledore is finding replacements, Harry starts finding warning notes that no one will admit to placing. After that the teachers Dumbledore hires teachers that are surrounded by mystery. Something is definitely going on here and I think it has something to do with that secret those teachers won't tell us. I think we should watch them." Hermione proclaimed to the others as Dumbledore was announcing the next teacher.

"I would very much like to introduce you to your new Muggles Studies professor, Mr. Mamoru Chiba." The figure in black nodded at Dumbledore after the man finished speaking.

"Hello everyone. I am looking forward to working with all of you this year." The man removed his hood. Mamoru was around the same age as Setsuna. His raven black hair fell around his handsome face as his blue eyes melted the hearts of most of the girls in the room.

"He is so totally dreamy." Harry heard a girl near him say. He looked around but couldn't tell who said it.

"I definitely agree." He heard another girl say. He still had no idea who said that, but was just glad to see neither had been said by Hermione or Lia.

"Lastly, I would like to introduce all of you to Professor Chiba's wife." When Dumbledore said wife nearly all of the girls' hearts sank at the fact that Professor Chiba was taken. Dumbledore then motioned to the figure wearing the sugar pink cloak. "This is Mrs. Usagi Tsukino, your new Transfiguration professor."

"Hi there." The pink cloaked figure went to take a step forward, but stepped on the hem of her cloak and fell over her chair. As she stumbled around trying to regain her balance she ran into the table, falling over it missing the candles luckily, and landed in a pile of pink in front of the table. In the commotion her hood fell down to reveal a young woman about the same age as the others only with golden blond hair pulled back in two Odango shaped buns on either side of her head. The rest of her hair streamed down from the buns on either side of her. Her piercing blue eyes looked around as she tried to figure out how exactly it was that she ended up on the floor.

"Usako!" When Mamoru saw his wife falling over the table he jumped up, flipped himself over the table and landed gracefully at Usagi's side. The rest of the teachers were all on their feet to see if she was alright, even Snape.

"Usagi-chan!" The senshi yelled her name as they looked on to see if she was alright.

"Koneko-chan!" Haruka flew over the table as she yelled one of the nicknames she had for Usagi.

"What a way to make an entrance!" Ron exclaimed to the others as they just nodded, dumbfounded like the majority of student body.

"Soon as this is over I'm going up to my dormitory and writing to my father about these whackos that Dumbledore hired as our new teachers!" Draco hissed to his goons.

"I'm ok." Usagi said as she allowed Mamoru to help her up before she turned back to the students. "Sorry about that." Both Haruka and Mamoru made sure that Usagi was safely sitting in her seat before they took their own once more as well as the rest of the teachers.

"It is my greatest pleasure and the highest honor to have all of you with us this year." Dumbledore spoke to the new professors before turning to the students. "I expect all of you to make your new teachers feel welcome both in the classroom and out. Now, let the feast in their honor, begin!" Dumbledore clapped his hands and food appeared on the tables as he took his seat on the other side of Usagi, from Mamoru.


	15. The Start of Classes

A/N: Thanks so much to all who reviewed. I appolagize to any Draco lovers, but I just couldn't resist. I also am sorry for throwing so many characters at you in this fic, but this is really centered soley around Harry and Lia, and their journey throughout the year. The senshi are there mainly to guide them, and join in the battles to help save the day. Also it adds a few twists here and there making things more interesting.

On with the chapter!

Chapter 15

The next day classes resumed as normal. The Gryffindor Trio, which was now the Gryffindor Quartet, since Lia had been sorted into the Gryffindor House, had just arrived at the dungeon for a session of double potions with the 7th year Slytherins. They entered the class room to find Professor Snape in the foulest of moods. He noticed Kamali around Lia's neck when she walked into the classroom.

"This is no place for creatures such as this! Ten points from Gryffindor for bringing IT here!" Serverus snapped as he tore Kamali off of Lia and threw him down the hall, slamming the door afterwards.

"At least I have the sense to stay away from such a foul creature as you!" Kamali hissed back as he flew through the air and the door was nearly slammed on his body. Harry and Lia, being the only ones who understood Kamali, burst out in laughter.

"Don't tell me we've got another parceltongue on our hands!" Hermione whispered to no one in particular.

"Do you think that was funny? WELL DO YOU? FOR YOUR COMPLETE DISREGUARD FOR THE TEACHER, FIFTY MORE POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!" Harry and Lia stopped laughing instantly when they heard Snape's bellow. At the loss of the points all the Gryffindor's in class groaned. "EACH!" At the last addition all students, even the Slytherins were petrified. No one had ever seen Professor Snape this angry.

Throughout the course of the class at least half of the students had points taken away from them. This was especially surprising since some of the students were Slytherins. Hermione lost thirty points for talking in class without being called on. Seamus Finnigan was so nervous that he spilled a bottle of bezoar powder all over the table while trying to make a potion to counteract poison. Dean Thomas tried to help clean the powder up, but someone bumped into him and he dropped the bottle causing it to break when it hit the floor, sending the powder all over the place. Both boys lost twenty-five points each. Although, what came after class was the most shocking of all.

"Well if it isn't the first year who thought she was good enough to start late!" Draco mocked as Hotaru, followed by several other Ravenclaw first years, entered the room to begin their class.

"MR. MALFOY, ONE HUNDRED FIFTY POINTS FROM SLYTHERIN FOR SUCH RUDENESS!" Snape yelled so loud that everyone had to cover their ears to keep from going deaf as his voice echoed around the room. Serverus almost looked afraid of the little black haired first year. This puzzled everyone since she was small for her age and she also looked a bit sickly. "Miss Tomoe, if he ever bothers you again, let me know and I'll make sure that he is properly punished."

"It's ok." Hotaru said with a gentle smile on her face. Draco could have sworn he was dreaming as he nearly fainted from Snape's wrath. Meanwhile everyone else's jaws were hitting the floor of the dungeon.

"Did he really do what I thought he just did?" Ron looked completely confused at what Snape's reaction to the little first year.

"I saw it and I still don't believe it!" Hermione was all she could say. For once she had no words for what she had just seen. She and the others made their way up to the transfiguration classroom, but not before Lia found Kamali curled up in the hallway and picked him up, placing him back around her neck. On the way Hermione managed to find her voice again. "Ok I demand to know what's going on here! Snape was scared of that sickly little first year and I want to know why!"

"Hermione I think we all do." Harry said as he still tried to figure out how the last scene had played out. Everything up till now had been odd, he had to admit, but Snape being nice to a first year while taking points away from a Slytherin, and Draco Malfoy no less, that was just way too much like something out of an alternate reality to ignore. Once they were at their classroom they walked in to find Professor Tsukino to be no where in sight. On her desk sat Luna, Tsukino's black cat with the unusual crescent mark on it's forehead and garnet colored eyes. As the time when class was supposed to start came and went the class was becoming more and more antsy.

"How come the teachers can be late, but we can't?" Ron whined when Professor Tsukino was already ten minutes late. The very next second Usagi walked in the room scarffing down dougnuts.

"Usagi-chan! You're a teacher now and you're still getting to your classes late." Luna scolded as the jaws of the students dropped once more.

"Th…that…..that cat just talked!" Ron squealed in a piercingly high voice. Had the cat changed into their professor, that they could have dealt with. Their first Transfiguration teacher did that the first day of class, but no one expected a talking cat.

"Really, Ron, you're such an idiot! Don't you remember we saw that cat talk in Diagon Alley?" Hermione reminded him even though she was so shocked at first that she nearly forgot herself.

"Oh Luna, give me a break! I was hungry so those funny looking, house elf, creatures brought me some dougnuts from the kitchen." Usagi said as she stuffed dougnut after dougnut in her mouth. This would definitely prove to be an interesting year in this particular transfiguration class.

"Well at least stop stuffing your face long enough to teach the lesson!" The class couldn't believe it. Their professor was not only having a small argument with a cat, but the cat was winning!

"Ok, fine!" Usagi pouted as she stood in front of the class. "But no one had better call me Professer Tsukino, that's way too formal for my taste!" Usagi said matter of factly.

"Well then, Professor, what are we supposed to call you?" Hermione asked almost indignantly.

"Just Usagi I guess, but if anyone starts in with the roy…." Usagi trailed off when Luna cleared her throat telling the young woman not to go on with what she was going to say. "I mean Usagi is fine." Trying to cover she jumped right into the lesson. "Ok class I'd like you to meet my assistant for the lesson. Her name is Luna." Usagi motioned to the cat.

"Do with me what you like, just don't you dare turn me into a mouse, a rat, or a dog." Luna said warningly.

"Don't worry." Usagi said to Luna. She then took out her wand and pointed it at the cat, muttering a few words that no one quite understood. A golden sliver of light flew from the wand and hit Luna. Luna began to grow immediately as her shape became human. Once Luna was fully human Usagi turned to the class. "So what do you think?"

"BLOODY BRILLIANT!" Ron screamed after a few seconds. He needed the time to pick his jaw up off of the table. The rest of the class was a few seconds behind him shouting out brilliantly how much they approved of the demonstration. The past six years in this class had been spent working on turning inanimate objects into living creatures, and vice versa, but now they were working on turning living creatures into other living creatures. By the end of the class most everyone had forgotten about Professor Snape's mood at potions earlier in the morning.

"So where are we off to next?" Lia asked as she took out her schedule.

"Ron and I have Advanced Divination." Harry said dreading the class.

"I've got Ancient Runes so I'll meet up with you at lunch." Hermione said heading off.

"What are you going to?" Ron asked knowing that Lia wasn't in divination with them.

"I have flying so I guess I'll see both of you later." Lia waved as she took off for her first flying lesson.

"I guess we better get up to the Divination classroom." Harry said to Ron when they were alone in the hallway. About a thousand steps later the two arrived at their classroom and entered with the rest of the Gryffindors and Slytherins that took the class. Everyone took their seats as they noticed that there was a large box that had been set up, with a large fire roaring inside. Their professor was sitting on the floor in her scarlet robes, facing the fire. A moment later she stood and faced the class.

"Good morning everyone. You can either call me Professor Hino, or Hino-san, it really doesn't matter which. I want to begin with fire reading today. Now Potter-san would you please join me up front?" She motioned for Harry to come join her in front of the class.

"Excuse me, but what did you call him?" Ron asked. The rest of the class looked rather confused as well.

"Adding san after someone's name is a formal honorific. For me to call him that would be like calling him Mr. Potter." Rei turned back towards the fire and sat down once Harry was standing next to her. "Please have a seat, Potter-san."

"Yes, Professor Hino." Harry said as he sat down beside her.

"I see a dark future coming soon." Rei could see images clearly in the fire. "Your past will haunt you until the truth is revealled. Darkness will fall over your life. Your future beyond that is unknown."

"Don't tell me you're predicting Potter's death again! If you are could you at least make sure he dies this time?" Draco laughed at the teacher's words.

"What?" Rei stood up and glared at Draco for saying something so horrible.

"It's true Professor. Our last Divination teacher has been predicting my death every year since we were third years." Harry said weakly as he stayed sitting on the floor.

"I wasn't predicting your death at all. There is only so much that can be seen in the future. A lot of the outcome depends on the decisions that we make every day of our lives. Besides all of your professors, including myself, will do everything in our power to protect you and the rest of the students." Harry took his seat one more as Rei began explaining about fire reading. Soon everyone was with their friends in the Great Hall having lunch.

"So what class are we going to next?" Ron asked as he finished his lunch, since he knew he basically had the same schedule as Hermione, Lia, and Harry

"History of Magic. Oh I've been waiting the entire time I've been at Hogwarts for this moment, the start of our seventh year of History of Magic, where we learn the origins of the wizarding world." Harry and Ron both thought Hermione sounded way too excited about another year of History of Magic.

"I wonder what Setsuna, I mean Professor Meioh, will be like as a teacher." Harry wondered aloud.

"I can't put my finger on it, but something about her gives me the creeps!" Ron said as they headed to their next classroom.

"Oh, by the way, Harry, do you have your invisibility cloak here at school?" Hermione asked all of the sudden.

"Er…ah yes. Why do you ask?" Harry replied hesitantly. He knew Hermione well enough to know she was planning something, but as for what _it_ was, he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"I think we should follow one of the new professors tonight after supper. Then maybe we'll find out what exactly their secret is." The other three sighed before Harry spoke up.

"Professor Tsukino, I mean Usagi, acted rather oddly compared to most teachers, but when she was mentioning about what to call her she started in with roy something or other. When I was sitting there I could have sworn she was about to say royal."

"Royal what?" Ron blurted out.

"That's what we need to find out." Harry said as he wandered deep into thought. The quartet walked into the classroom and took their seats. Professor Meioh was up sitting at her desk. After double checking that all of the students were in the room Setsuna stood up to begin the class.

"Good afternoon class. I am Professor Meioh and today we'll be talking about the origins of the wizarding world. Does anyone have any ideas on how it was formed?" Setsuna walked around in front of the class as she spoke. Hermione's hand shot up.

"Everyone knows that the wizarding world was formed by all the people on the planet that could do magic. They all came together to create a secret world within civilization." Hermione hadn't waited for acknowledgement before she started in. "What I want to know is why they did? I can't find information on that anywhere."

"I'm not surprised that no one knows anything beyond that." A sly smile rose to Setsuna's lips as she spoke. "It can only be found by those who know what to look for. Actually at the time the wizarding world was founded it was illegal to practice magic. That's why their new world had to be a secret world. Those that founded it were what was left of the Moon Kingdom." Professor Meioh spent the rest of the class talking about the elemental magic that was used at the founding, and how it changed into the magic used today. "For next class I would like for everyone to write me a little bit on the Moon Kingdom. Make the length say six to twelve inches, ok?" With that the class was over.


	16. More Classes and a Conversation Overhear...

A/N: Thanks so much to all who reviewed. I appolagize for not updating in a while. I didn't get writers block on it. I've just been super busy with classes and haven't had much time to write. I know it took a while to get this chapter out, but I think it's worth it.

FYI: Luna argente is latin for Silvery moon

On with the chapter!

Chapter 16

After class Hermione took off for Arithmacy while Lia headed to Muggles Studies with the Gryffindor sixth years and Ron and Harry headed back to the dorms for their free period. The two arrived at the entrance portal that was covered with a painting of a fat lady.

"Password?" The woman in the painting squaked when she saw the two standing in front of her.

"Luna argente." Harry said just before the painting swung open to reveal the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. Once inside and away from anyone that might be eavesdropping, Ron asked a question that he'd been meaning to for a while now.

"So you like Lia, don't you?" Ron asked catching Harry off guard.

"Wh...what are you talking about Ron?" Harry stammered out as his face turned scarlet from blushing.

"So then you do like her? Don't deny it I've seen the way you look at her! That and you red face tells everyone." Ron commented as the two worked their way up to the dormitories. Once inside they set their books down.

"Ok I admit it. I do like her. Well what about you, Ron, you like Hermione, right?" Harry said sighing on the first half and then looked at Ron accusedly when he questioned about Hermione. At those words Ron turned a bright scarlet as well. Harry went to get his invisibility cloak as he continued. "I doubt that I'd even have a chance with her though, Lia that is. I mean she could just go back......" Harry barely finished saying back when he trailed off. A small piece of parchment fell out of the cloak when he picked it up.

"Is that another one of those notes?" Ron asked when he saw Harry picking up the bit of parchment.

"HARRY BEWARE." Harry read aloud. "I'd better tell Hermione about this when we see her next." Only Ron, Hermione, and Lia knew about the cloak other than himself, or so he thought, but whoever placed it there must have known about it as well.

"Well we've still got some time before DADA so do you want to play chess till then?" Ron asked. He figured if they had to wait they might as well be doing something fun. Though both boys lost track of time.

"Ron class is in only a few minutes! RUN!" Harry yelled as the two ran to their next class as fast as their legs would carry them. Just making it on time Ron slipped into the seat next to Hermione while Harry collapsed into the chair next to Lia. Once in his seat Harry turned towards Hermione who was only a few desks away. Just as he was about to tell her about the note he had just found in his cloak, the new professor walked into the classroom.

"Afternoon class. I am Kaioh Michiru." The teal haired teacher had her eyes downward as she started, but when she continued she locked eyes with each student for a second, one by one. "You will call me Professor Kaioh. I would like to welcome you to the Advanced Level of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Though I have heard that some of you have had slightly more advanced instruction in this subject than most." Michiru locked eyes with Harry, her blue-green orbs connected with his shining emeralds as she spoke that last sentence. Her eyes were almost frightning for Harry to look at since they held such wisdom and have seen things far beyond what anyone ever should. Somehow every one of the new teachers Harry had so far held the same look in their eyes: a look of pain and knowing almost beyond comprehension.

After spending much of the class time focusing on demons, particularly the grindylow, a foul water demon, everyone got up to leave when the class was over. Harry and the others headed towards Herbology, their last class of the day. Without a word Harry quietly handed Hermione a small piece of parchment. She read it and gasped.

"Another one?" Hermione asked as Lia looked to see what was going on.

"Who left it?" Lia inquired after she saw the parchment.

"I don't know, but it was left in my _cloak_!" Harry hissed the word cloak and both girls knew which cloak he meant.

"But how?" Lia asked, slightly confused.

"No idea." Harry said flatly. "We got there before everyone else, and everyone that would have had access to the room were all in the same classes as us all day."

"What about at lunch?" Hermione spoke up. "I recall Neville coming a few minutes late."

"I don't think so. Neville was having problems with fire reading this morning in divination." Harry explained.

"Yeah, he wanted a closer look at the fire to try and see something. Nearly fell in the bloody thing, he did!" Ron added, laughing. A moment later the four arrived at their herbology class. Entering they saw small pots with a very viney plant with tiny leaves lining the table. The students all took their seats around the table as they saw Makoto enter and walk to the head of the table.

"Good afternoon class, I am Professor Kino. Does anyone know what plant this is in front of you?" Hermione raised her hand as soon as Professor Kino was finished talking.

"This is thyme, a common herb that muggles use for cooking. There are no magical properties about it." Hermione stated before continuing with a question of her own. "Why are we learning about it if it doesn't have magical properties?"

"Just because something isn't magical doesn't mean that it isn't useful. In fact throughout muggle history, a tea brewed from thyme was a common folk remedy for curing sore throats. Aso when combinded with other plants, sometimes magical ones, thyme can be used for magic. Such as, if you add it to a sleeping potion, the one who drinks it will be protected from nightmares. It can also be used as a mild purifier when it is burned as inscense." Professor Kino spent the rest of the class going over uses of thyme as well as proper care for the plant.

"So which of the new teachers shall we follow?" Harry quietly asked as he and the others were finishing up their suppers.

"Somehow I don't think four of us are going to fit under that cloak." Lia said when Harry pulled out his cloak after having reached the bathroom. He pulled the cloak around himself, Ron and Hermione, but when Lia tried to fit under as well, all of their feet stuck out the bottom.

"I think you're right about us not fitting under here." Harry said reluctantly.

"So now what?" Ron asked as Lia bent over setting Kamali down while hissing gently.

"She's telling Kamali to go back to the dormitories." Harry explained for the two non-parcelmouths.

"So how's that going to help us? Bloody hell!" Ron said as he realized that Lia was transforming into a snake. A moment later, in the spot where Lia stood there was a silvery snake with black eyes lying in a pile of Lia's robes. Lifting her head she started hissing at Harry. Nodding Harry bent down, picked up the snake and gently put it around his neck.

"She said that this way we will all be able to fit under the cloak." Harry explained.

"But why did she have to turn into a snake?" Ron whined.

"Because that way she can keep communication open with us. A snake is the only animal any of us can speak to." Hermione explained catching the logic behind Lia's actions. For a change she was glad to have a friend that was a parcelmouth, especially since neither she nor Ron could speak with any animals.

"But that still leaves us with the problem of which teacher to follow." Harry reminded them.

"Ok, fine. Let's just follow the first teacher we see, ok?" Hermione decided quickly.

"Ok." Both Harry and Ron agreed. Carefully the three walked back down to the great hall, trying to avoid bumping into people. They stood there and waited for one of the teachers to walk past. The four of them weren't waiting long before three of their new professors walked past them. It was professors Ten'oh, Kaioh, and Meioh. Wordlessly the three walked down to the History of Magic classroom. Once there Setsuna opened up the door that led to her office as she and the other two teachers disappeared inside. The door was open a crack, but none of the four Gryffindors could hear a word even though they could see the teachers talking.

"Oh no a silencing charm!" Hermione whispered. Harry was reaching out, about to pull the door open more when a hissing in his ear stopped him. The hissing continued a moment before Harry reached up, plucked the snake from around his neck, and set her down on the ground.

"She thinks it would be too suspicious if the door just opens out of no where." Harry explained as Lia disappeared into the office as well. She could now clearly hear every word that was being said.

"Setsuna stop playing games with us!" Haruka said sternly.

"Yes, we already know that you have an idea why we're teaching here." Michiru's voice sounded colder to Lia than she had remembered it being in class.

"If there's any sort of threat here we have to know about it so we can protect Odango." Haruka paused a moment before she continued. "As one of the Outers, it is our duty to stop any threat that isn't from here, before Usagi is put in danger, again." It was at that moment that Hotaru popped through the door, leaving it standing wide open as she took a seat in the office. Seizing the opportunity Ron, Harry and Hermione slipped through the open door before Setsuna walked over and shut it.

"I may have put a silencing charm on this office, but it's best to be careful." Setsuna paused and turned back towards the others. "Dumbledore-sama told me that a few of the students like to meddle in business that is not their own." Setsuna's eyes drifted around the room as she spoke. Her gaze quickly skimmed the direction the three invisible students were in, almost as if she knew they were there. She changed subjects quickly so that the others wouldn't become suspicious. "Now then, I asked you here to come up with a plan to keep everyone safe."

"So what is the threat this time?" Michiru asked.

"I can't be sure, but it feels like Chaos is on the rise again." Setsuna paused. "But that's not all."

"Setsuna-mama, just tell us what's going on already!" Hotaru spoke for the first time since she entered the office.

"There's a dark wizard, goes by the name, Voldemort. Dumbledore seems to think he's up to something." Setsuna explained. The rest of the next several hours were spent making plans. At least one of the four of them would be out patroling at all times, looking for anything that could be the slightest bit out of the ordinary, or at least as ordinary as things got around a magic school. As Hotaru and the other two teachers left the Gryffindor Quartet managed to slip out of the office without getting caught. They agreed that since it was well after midnight they would wait and discuss what they learned the next day. Each of the students had barely crawled in bed before they fell asleep instantly.


	17. A Dream and a Detention

A/N: Thanks so much to all who reviewed. I didn't forget about my wonderful readers/reviewers. I appoligize for the delay. One quick thing though…I was worried to see this in a review and I want to stop this thought before too many people get the wrong impression....Snape is not related to the Silver Millenium in any way, nor are any of the others with the exception of Dumbledore. All witches and wizards know of the senshi due to reasons that will be further explained throughout the history of magic classes. Most witches and wizards do in fact fear the senshi because of their power, but as Snape gets to know them a bit more he will not be quite as scared of them.

This is the revised version of the chapter, although I didn't change a whole lot. Also I am not trying to say Harry is Snape's child, just opening up the possibility. I haven't really decided who Harry's father is going to be.

On with the chapter!

Chapter 17

DREAM SEQUENCE

Harry started blinking when someone turned on a light. He looked around to see a living room in a home he didn't recognize. He stood up from where he had been laying on the sofa when he heard voices coming from somewhere down the hall. The voices were getting closer! Thinking quickly Harry looked around for a place to hide and slipped behind a lounge chair. A young boy around five or six ran into the room and hopped up onto the sofa where Harry had been lying a moment before. A moment later Harry saw the last person he expected to see.

"I just don't know. Have you mentioned it at all to James yet?" Serverus Snape walked into the room and sat down in the chair Harry was hiding behind. Harry was in so much shock at seeing Snape that he hadn't noticed the person that came in the room after him.

"Not yet. He is still insistent upon naming Sirius as Harry's godfather." Harry heard the voice and moved slightly to see his mother, Lily Potter taking a seat on the sofa by the little boy, with a bundle of blankets in her arms which Harry assumed to be himself as a baby. The boy sitting next to Lily reached over to the bundle and took the baby's hand. Gently the boy lifted the baby's hand up and down.

"William be careful! Babies are delicate!" Serverus snapped at his small son.

"Oh, Serverus, he's only playing with Harry." Lily smiled at William gently, allowing him to continue playing with Baby Harry. "Leave James to me. I'll make him understand. Besides if it turns out that Harry is really _your_ son then I want you to at least be his godfather."

END DREAM SEQUENCE

Harry woke with a start as he sat straight up in his bed. He looked around to find that he was in his dorm in the Gryffindor tower at Hogwarts. In the distance he could almost make out the retreating form of a small boy. On a second glance there was nothing there and he questioned whether or not he really saw it. The words his mother had spoken in the dream still echoed in his head. That greasy git, his father? It turned his stomach to think of the how and why.

As Harry sat there he know he'd never be able to go back to sleep after that dream, so he got up and started getting ready. Seeing daylight streaming through the window he figured it would be time to get up soon anyway. Once ready he crept down to the common room where he sat down upon the couch. He thought about the dream he just had as he stared at the last burning embers of the slowly dying fire. Harry was awakened from his trance when a growl came from the stairs leading to the dormitories. A female lion descended the stairs, the exact same one that had appeared in the great hall the first night of the term.

"Lia?" Harry asked as Hermione came down the stairs a moment later.

"Yeah it's Lia. She left her robes in the bathroom last night so we're going to get them quickly before breakfast." Hermione explained when she heard Harry. Lia stopped at the portrait hole and turned back leaving out a small growl. "Ok I'm coming. We'll meet you at breakfast in a little bit." Hermione took off after Lia the lion.

"That was odd." Harry mumbled to himself before turning back to the fire. Something about watching the tiny dancing flames was strangely relaxing. Not too much longer the other Gryffindors came down from the dormitories and began heading towards the great hall.

"Where's Hermione and er..Lia?" Ron stammered over the question as he came down the stairs still looking half asleep.

"They went back to the bathroom to get Lia's robes from last night. Hermione said they'd meet us in the great hall." Harry informed his friend as he stood. When they reached the great hall Hermione and Lia were sitting at the table waiting for them as they ate their breakfast.

"Morning Harry. Morning..Ron." Hermione said as the two boys approached the table and sat down across from her and Lia. A light blush stained her cheeks as she said Ron's name.

"So does anyone have any clue what those professors were talking about last night?" Ron asked as he piled his plate high with food.

"Before any of you came in they were saying that they needed to protect Profess….I mean Usagi, something about it being their duty." Lia told the others about what happened before Hotaru entered the office.

"Ok this is getting too weird. I mean why would three professors and a first year be meeting to figure out a schedule to make sure another professor is being protected. You'd think that the students would be of their first concern since especially the younger ones haven't had enough training in DADA yet." Hermione was trying to once again reason out the situation. "And what can a first year do that the rest of the students can't?"

"Well what's so special about Usagi that she needs so much protection?" Ron asked the only question that Hermione hadn't yet asked. The rest of breakfast had been spent trying to figure out what was going on, but the only answers they had so far were leading to more and more questions. Soon the foursome was off on their way to their first class of the morning: charms.

"What is it with these new professors and being late?" Hermione huffed as a blonde blur ran through the door and into the classroom. A heaving Minako appeared up in the front of the class trying to catch her breath.

"Alright! I made it here on time, Artemis!" Minako yelled to the white cat that came flying through the door after her. "I am your new charms professor, Aino Minako. Now let's see what you have learned so far in charms by doing a general review. Miss Ciesis would you please come down here and demonstrate the levitation charm?" The request sounded more like a command than a question. Lia's eyes grew wide as Hermione whispered the spell in her ear. Lia slowly made her way down to the front of the classroom.

"Wingdom Levotsa" Lia repeated what she thought was what Hermione whispered in her ear. Not entirely sure what she was doing Lia waved her wand as she had seen other students do, only in not such a controlled manner. Professor Aino was lifted off the floor, sent shooting around the room at least twice while hitting her head on various objects, and landed on her butt with her hair turning a sickening shade of green-brown.

"Ouch." Minako rubbed her bruised head gently as she opened her eyes now that she wasn't moving anymore. When she caught sight of her hair that was currently spilled over her shoulders and cascading over her arms, her jaw dropped open to allow a shriek more deafening than any of the students could have ever imagined. It seemed to echo through the entire castle before the ringing finally stopped. Lia did the only thing she could think of as she saw the professor getting up; she ran! Not even a second later Minako was chasing Lia around the classroom before the student took flight as a hawk leaving her robes falling as she flew. The robes, instead of landing on the floor, landed on the professor's head so she couldn't see where she was going as she crashed into the door as it opened suddenly.

"What is the meaning of this?" Professor Snape snarled as he flew through the door of the classroom along with all of their new professors, the headmaster, and a few others that most of the students in the room didn't have.

"Detention!" Professor Aino growled as the others came through the door all too shocked at the scene to speak. Minako was fuming over the fact that Lia was able to get away from her. "Detention! Detention! Detention! Detention! Detention!"

"Miss Ciesis, would you kindly come down here and explain to all of us why Professor Aino's hair is this color?" Professor Dumbledore had his usual cool demeanor on as Lia flew down from the ceiling of the room.

"That student is trying to mock me and kill me! That's what's going on!" Minako spat out. She was obviously over reacting.

"Professor, please, I asked the girl." Albus had a good idea that the reason the girl got detention had something to do with how Minako's hair which was now a sickening mixture of green and brown, but was waiting to hear the explanation anyway. After Lia landed on the floor and was sure that Minako wasn't going to kill her she slowly became human, once again naked.

"Well you see..." Lia trailed off as Dumbledore held up a hand. The old man was looking down at the floor out of respect for the young girl. With the exception of Minako, all of the senshi stood there with their jaws open. After a moment Haruka recovered and began looking the girl over. An aproving grin rose to her lips that went unnoticed by her lover. Harry immediately looked away, blushing. His face was about as red as it could get. Ron had been looking until he received a jab from Hermione's elbow.

"What?" Ron asked as he shrugged his shoulders and his ears turned red as he realized what he was doing. The only response he got from Hermione was her rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

"Miss Ciesis would you kindly put your robes back on?" Dumbledore asked as he retrieved the robes from a seething Professor Aino and held them out in Lia's general direction as he continued to avoid looking at her. Both Professors Chiba and Snape had turned around to avoid looking at the young girl.

"Ok." Lia said a few moments later after she had her robes on once again. "Well you see Professor Aino asked me to come down and demonstrate the levitation charm, but I didn't know the proper spell for it so Hermione whispered it in my ear before I came down: Wingdom Levotsa."

"Wingdom Levotsa is not the proper spell for a levitation charm! It's Wingardium Leviosa." Snape informed her with his usual snarl.

"I mustn't have heard it right then when Hermione said it." Lia quickly reasoned out the situation. "Anyway after I cast the spell, Professor Aino went flying around the room and when she landed her hair turned that color."

"I believe we've all heard enough. Good day." Albus turned to exit the classroom having heard all he needed to.

"Dumbledore-sama, aren't you going to punish this problem child?" Minako asked looking like she wanted to strangle Lia.

"It seems this whole thing was just one big messy misunderstanding. Oh and Miss Ciesis, do try to take more care to ensure that the spell you cast is the proper one." After having said that Dumbledore left and with him most all of the teachers that had shown up.

"Minako-chan, that's definitely an interesting look for you!" Usagi commented on the green brown mess Minako now had for hair. She and Professor Chiba were the professors left in the room with Minako.

"Usagi-chan!" Minako growled.

"Usako."

"Hai, Mamo-chan?"

"I believe you have a class of your own to teach." Mamoru put an arm around his wife's shoulders and led her out of the room. Moments later Professor Aino dismissed her class. She was still seeing red and in no mood to continue teaching for the day.


	18. What is a kiss?

A/N: Thanks so much to all who reviewed. It feels good to finally have some new material out though I will offer a warning: Lia will be kissing Hermione so please don't read this if you find that offensive. There is good reason for it, though. Lia has no idea what a kiss is and is simply curious about it, so there's definitely not any sort of romantic feelings behind it. Now that's taken care of enjoy the chapter

Chapter 18

Lia was looking around confused since she didn't know exactly what to do now. Hermione, Ron and Harry joined her so they could begin heading down to the common room.

"I….er…I guess charms isn't your best subject, huh?" Harry stuttered out when he was the first to reach Lia.

"Well last year I got top marks in charms if you would like me to…" Hermione trailed off as Ron interrupted her.

"Hermione I could really use your help on something, right now." Ron grabbed her arm and started dragging her off before she could say anything, but not before winking at Harry who gave him a smile to say thanks. Harry and Lia stood there a moment in shock at the suddenness of Ron's actions before they started on their way to the common room as well.

"Anyway if you like I'd be willing to help you out with catching up. I didn't get marks that were quite as good as Hermione's, but…" Harry trailed off when he realized he was starting to ramble. A light blush rose to his cheeks as he waited for Lia to answer him.

"Ok." Lia answered simply. Harry stopped walking half in shock that she had agreed. His mouth moved into a large smile as he stood there with a dreamy look on his face. "Oh, thank you for helping me." Lia turned around as she spoke to find Harry standing there with a large grin and a silly look on his face. She started laughing and that was enough to snap Harry out of his reverie. He ran over to her and the two chatted some more as they walked the rest of the way back to the Gryffindor common room where they met up with Ron and Hermione. After spending their free time in the common room, the four of them headed to transfiguration. Before they knew it classes were over for the day and the four friends were once again back in the common room finishing up their homework.

"Honestly I don't know what Professor Meioh is thinking! All we have been doing is studying Queen Serenity and the Silver Millennium." Hermione huffed as she finished her essay.

"Hermione I really don't see what your problem is. You're the one that _likes_ to learn!" Ron shot back as he finished his essay as well. Harry and Lia were over on the couch working on various charms and wand movements.

"Well for starters we're supposed to be learning about the formation of the Wizarding World, which has no relation to the Silver Millennium!" Hermione began packing her things up quickly and stood up. "I'm going to bed." Soon it was just Lia and Harry left in the common room.

"This isn't working." Lia said as she sat down on the couch after trying to get the levitation charm right and failing miserably. Harry had demonstrated it time and time again, but she still wasn't moving her wand correctly.

"Here let's try something different." Harry said as he sat down closer to her than he had been all evening. His left hand made it's way over to her left shoulder while he closed his right hand around hers while she still held the wand. She shivered as magic residue from his hand seeped into her skin and entered into her body. Harry felt her shiver and pulled her closer to him so that they were leaning against each other. Blush rose in his cheeks as he had her try the charm again. This time he guided her hand and the feather she had been trying to levitate gently lifted off of the table.

"I did it!" Lia broke into a smile. She turned to Harry who was no longer thinking because of the fact that he was so close to the girl he liked. Before either of them realized what was happening Harry leaned forward and placed his lips over Lia's. His right hand automatically came up and cupped the side of her head to deepen the kiss slightly. A moment later Harry came to his senses and realized what he was doing before he pulled away.

"I really should…..er….I mean…..I need to go." Harry's face turned bright red as he quickly got up and headed to his dorm while the blood in his body rushed to places where it normally wasn't. Shrugging Lia picked up her things and headed off to her own dorm trying not to wake the other girls who were already fast asleep.

"Hermione?" Lia asked as she managed to catch up with the other girl in the library the next day during a free period. Lia had been meaning to talk to her since she was in the common room with Harry the night before. Since the little event Harry had taken up avoiding her leaving Lia very confused and determined to find answers to her questions.

"What is it?" Hermione as she looked up from the book she was reading. They already had History of Magic that day and Hermione was getting an early start on that night's essay.

"I wanted to talk to you about something that Harry did last night." Lia stated as she sat down in the chair next to Hermione.

"What did he do?" Hermione asked.

"Well you see that's the thing I don't know what it was." Lia looked as if she didn't know how to explain it.

"Could you show me what he did?" Hermione asked and soon found Lia coming closer to her. Before she knew what was happening Lia put her lips over her own and Lia's hand came up to cup Hermione's head just as Harry had done last night. Hermione's eyes widened in realization as she pushed Lia away, breaking the kiss.

"What was that?" Lia asked, not noticing the strange looks that she and Hermione were getting from some of the other students that were in the library at the time.

"Er….a…well….That was a kiss." Hermione stuttered over the words still in shock over what happened. She was trying to figure out how exactly to explain it. "A kiss is something that someone does when they like someone else."

"Like?" Lia questioned not understanding the concept.

"When two people like each other they usually blush and smile a lot." Hermione was trying to think of what to say next when Lia made a comment of her own.

"You mean like what you do when Ron is around?" Lia's question made Hermione's face turn scarlet. After spending nearly an hour chatting Lia finally understood the concept. She decided that Harry was nice and that she was going to like him back. The two were heading towards the Great Hall for the Halloween feast that was that night when Lia remembered she had detention.

"I was assigned to meet Professor Snape for detention so I can't go." Lia said her goodbyes and was off on her way to serve her detention in the dungeons. She didn't get very far before she saw Harry for once since he had taken up avoiding her after what he did last night.

"Harry!" Lia waved and ran over to him placing a kiss on his lips. It all happened so fast that she didn't even notice that the palm of Harry's left hand was bleeding. His arms wound themselves around her waist, pulling her closer to him as her arms found their way around his neck. Remembering her detention Lia pulled away, but not before placing one last kiss on Harry's lips quickly before she disappeared down the hallway. Harry stood there still trying to compute what was going on. His fingers came up and gently brushed his lips as he realized that barely a moment before Lia was in his arms kissing him. A smile lit his face.

"YES!" Harry yelled before he continued down the hallway on his way to the feast.

"There you are, mate! I was looking all over for you, where have you been? And why are you smiling like that?" Ron interrogated when Harry made his way over and sat down at the table.

"I might have a clue why." Hermione said slyly.

"Well aren't you going to tell me?" Ron looked like he was going to strangle her soon if he didn't get any answers.

"Excuse me?" Harry said absentmindedly. Hermione hadn't been in the hallway so how would she have known?

"Lia and I had a very interesting chat this afternoon about what happened last night between Harry and her." Hermione explained as she looked over at Harry.

"You did?" Harry visibly flinched at the mention of last night. Hermione just nodded.

"So then why is Harry smiling?" Ron asked, clueless as always.

"Because I just saw Lia in the hallway when I was on my way here after I stopped by to talk with Professor Snape about something. She ran up and kissed me." Harry silently cursed himself for telling them that he had gone to see Professor Snape.

"Lia kissed you!" Ron's eyes were nearly bugging out of his head as the rest of what Harry said was still being processed. Hermione on the other hand picked up on what he said right away.

"What were you talking with Professor Snape about?" Hermione began eyeing him up suspiciously.

"Nothing really, I just had a question about an essay that I wanted to ask him." Harry did his best to cover up, but he knew Hermione wouldn't buy it. Luckily for him at that particular moment Filch rushed into the Great Hall.

"Professor Dumbledore, there's a creature loose in the castle and it's headed towards the dungeons!"

Gomen, couldn't resist a cliffy. Hey, give me a break it's been a while since I posted one!


	19. The Sailor Scouts, Battle in the Dungeon

A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews. I appoligize for not getting this out sooner, but I've had a lot of exams and such so I didn't have time to finish writing this until the holidays. Also I think this is getting closer to the end of the story and since I've set up several things going on that all need to be resolved I'm thinking about writing up a guide to recap and emphasize the important points so far. Let me know if you would like me to do that and post it with the next chapter which hopefully will be posted shortly.

Chapter 19

"Professor Dumbledore, there's a creature loose in the castle and it's headed towards the dungeons!" Dumbledore immediately stood up at Filch's words and tried to get everyone's attention so that he could keep all of the students relatively calm.

"Everyone, please calm down. I'm sure this is nothing the staff here can't handle, but just as a precaution would the prefects please lead the students back to the dormitories." Albus seemed quite calm considering the fact that there was some sort of creature loose in the castle. Hermione, being suspicious as always kept her eye on the teacher's table as the rest of the students moved around her. She noticed that all of the new teachers pulled out their strange looking sticks that she had seen them have the day that she followed them in Diagon Alley. All nine of them looked at each other and nodded at the same time.

"Hello! Earth to Hermione!" Hermione looked up to see Ron and Harry looking at her. Ron had been yelling at her for the past minute before they managed to get her attention. "Didn't you just tell me that Lia had detention in the dungeons with Snape?"

"Yes I did." Hermione said as she nodded.

"We have to go find Lia. She doesn't know about the creature." Harry looked beyond worried as the three of them slipped off into a corner as they waited for the students to make their way to the dormitories. As soon as they were able, Harry, Hermione, and Ron headed off towards the dungeons completely missing the flash of bright light and the warriors in strange outfits running out of the Great Hall. As the trio got closer to the dungeons they found the creature that Filch was talking about.

"There it goes!" Hermione yelled as the monkey like creature headed into the potions classroom. The creature had yellow-green skin with a saucer shaped head and a long nose. The three students ran into the classroom a few moments after the creature to see it attacking Lia and Professor Snape.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Professor Snape managed to bind the creatures arms and legs so that at least it couldn't harm him, Lia, or the other three uninvited guests in the classroom.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked when he reached Lia, with Ron and Hermione at his heels. She nodded as she let him circle his arms around her protectively and pull her close to him. Snape was looking at the creature trying to figure out what in the world it was, and what he was going to do with it when everyone heard the clicking of several pairs of shoes on the stone floor as someone approached. Nine strangely dressed women and a man in a tuxedo and mask ran through the door. The women were wearing outfits that resembled sailors, only with mini skirts of various colors, jeweled tiaras and white gloves. One of the women had a several layered skirt and a pair of white wings on her back. Instead of a tiara she had a golden crescent moon on her forehead.

"Leave the creature to us and get someplace safe." The woman with wings spoke to them.

"I assure you that I am quite capable of defending myself and my students. Now who exactly are all of you?" Serverus snarled not realizing who he was talking to.

"I am the champion of justice, pretty sailor soldier, Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon I will protect this school!" The woman with the wings spoke again, or as they all now knew her, Sailor Moon.

"Odango, give it a rest. It's only a Kappa Youma, a measly little water demon, so you can save the speeches for another time!" The woman with the red skirt spoke impatiently.

"Oh butt out Mars! Nobody asked you!" Sailor Moon shot back.

"Nobody asked you either you baka!" Mars and Moon both stuck their tongues out at each other.

"But how did a Kappa get here?" Asked the woman wearing a dark teal color.

"Hang on Neptune. I'm trying to see if I can get a reading." The woman wearing blue had a visor appear over her face while she typed information into a small hand held computer.

"Who cares how it got here let's just get rid of it. Uranus Space Sword Blaster!" The woman in the navy skirt pulled out a glowing sword and sliced through the Kappa's head. When she pulled the sword away water came flowing out of the creature's head and onto the floor creating a puddle.

"Uranus! Now we can't find out who sent that thing here!" The woman in green scolded the one with the sword.

"Can't we just get rid of it and be done with it?" Asked the woman in orange.

"VENUS!" Neptune yelled along with the women in blue and green.

"Sorry." Muttered Venus as she played with the edge of her orange skirt.

"I could just drop my glaive and we wouldn't have to worry about who sent it." The rather young looking woman in purple spoke while holding up a large staff with an unusual shaped blade on top.

"SATURN!!!" This time all of the women yelled at the youngest of the group.

"Sailor Moon why don't you use your Crescent Moon Staff?" The woman that spoke wore a skirt so dark it almost looked black. In her hands she held a staff that almost looked like a large key.

"I nearly forgot you gave that to me, Pluto!" Sailor Moon said as all of the others sighed at her ditzy-ness. "Mercury did you find out anything from your computer?"

"No Sailor Moon." Mercury closed her computer. "It's just like Jupiter said. When Uranus sliced the Kappa open it cut off all ties to whoever brought it here making it impossible to find out who sent it."

"Alright then let's see what this thing can do." Sailor Moon took out a large staff with a crescent moon at the top. She began twirling it around before she pointed it at the demon. "Moon Crescent Blast!" Golden light shot out of the crescent moon destroying the Kappa. "Alright he's moon dusted!"

"You still haven't been introduced." Snape glared at the man in the tuxedo who was still standing by the door.

"Oh that's my husband, Tuxedo Mask." Sailor Moon said as she walked over to the go past the students. During the past few moments all the senshi had surrounded the youma before it was destroyed. She made her way towards Tuxedo Mask, only before she could make it there she hit the puddle of water left by the Kappa and fell.

"Smooth move Sailor Moon!" Mars taunted.

"At least I'm prettier, Mars!" Sailor Moon jumped up and the two of them started another tongue war.

"These are the people that saved us from that creature?" Hermione asked in shock over how the warriors were acting. Her eyes were wide as she watched Mars go at it with Sailor Moon while a thought surfaced in her mind. 'There's something vaguely familiar about them.'

"Apparently." Ron answered, dumbfounded by the way they were acting as if the demon was nothing. Harry was only partially aware of what was going on. He enjoyed having Lia in his arms for so long.

"QUIET!" Snape had enough and wanted silence back in the dungeons. "EVERYBODY OUT! Not you four!" He pointed directly at the Gryffindor Quartet. It was that particular moment that Sailor Moon's stomach decided to growl.

"Let's go get something to eat." Sailor Moon said as she headed to the door behind the others.

"Is food the only thing you think about, Odango? Besides that you just ate dinner!" Mars squawked as she turned around to face Sailor Moon. Suddenly something clicked in Hermione's brain.

"Professor Hino always calls Usagi, Odango." Hermione whispered to herself before continuing on a little louder while she looked right at Mars. "Professor Hino? Is that you?"

"Huh?" Mars turned to Hermione, along with everyone else, with a shocked expression on her face. "How do you know?"

"Professor Hino, you are the only one I have ever heard call someone an odango, whatever that is, and Usagi is the only one you ever call that which means…" Hermione trailed off as she realized that Sailor Moon must then be Usagi, who she turned to with a questioning look. "Usagi?"

"What on Earth are you babbling about Miss Granger?" Snape demanded. He refused to believe that the silliness before him would one day rule the solar system. Before anyone else could speak, Sailor Pluto stepped forward and cleared her throat to signal that she had something to say.

"Sailor Moon, I think that perhaps it's time that we reveal ourselves." Pluto looked directly at her princess a moment before closing her eyes. She opened her eyes and looked at the four Gryffindor students as she continued on. "Whether or not they realize it yet, these people already have an idea of who we are so it would probably be best to just explain everything to them."

"Alright." Sailor Moon nodded as she powered down, leaving their professor, Usagi, in her place.

"Your Majesty, forgive me. I meant no disrespect." Serverus bowed his head towards Usagi as the rest of the senshi powered down to leave all of the school's new teachers and one sickly looking first year.


	20. Things Explained

A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews. I appoligize ahead of time to any Snape fans, but the incident at the end of the chapter needed to happen in order to drive Harry and Lia apart. I'm so evil, just get them together and now I'm tearing them apart again. I'm beginning plans for a sequel to this story so that is in part a set up for the sequel.

Also please note that at the end of this chapter I have included a story guide. I realize this story is somewhat confusing and I thought it might be nice to do a quick recap of important ideas.

Chapter 20

"Please sit down and we'll explain everything quickly." Professor Kaioh said as she motioned towards the desks. Ron's jaw fell open as he tried to comprehend what he was seeing and hearing as he sat down at the desk closest to him.

"I knew it." Hermione whispered to herself as she walked over and sat down by Ron.

'I knew there was something strange about those new teachers, but I was never expecting this.' Harry thought as he walked towards the desks and sat down on the other side of Hermione with Lia still in his arms. Lia, however, stayed silent as she was soaking up the information.

"Thanks to their History of Magic classes, they should already know about the Silver Millennium. I have briefly explained about the attack on the Moon by Beryl so we can start with when Queen Serenity sent us to Earth." Professor Meioh informed them as she and the others sat down at the desks.

"Well since they already know all that stuff. I am the daughter of Queen Serenity, Princess Serenity of the White Moon." Usagi just rushed right into the explanations only to be met with laughing from Ron, Harry, and Hermione.

"But that would mean you're like 1,000 years old!" Ron said as he laughed at the silly thought.

"What she means is that she's the reincarnation of the Moon Princess. The rest of us are her guardians and friends. We are the reincarnations of the princesses of the other planets in the solar system." Ami explained for them. She had seen the four students a few times since she started there due to Harry winding up in the hospital wing with some minor quidditch accidents. "Mamoru-kun here is also the reincarnation of the Earth Prince that was to marry the Moon Princess."

"It was so romantic the way they were able to find each other once again and finally go through with their plans for marriage." Minako cried out. She clasped her hands together and placed them under her chin as everyone could almost see hearts appear in her eyes.

"Er…a…shouldn't somebody get Professor Dumbledore so he can hear this too?" Harry asked as he listened to what was being said.

"Actually Albus-sensei already knows." Makoto informed them. "He was back on the moon with us. Albus-sensei was the one who trained us as senshi back before Beryl attacked us."

"Albus-sensei is the one who asked us to come protect the castle." Hotaru spoke up. Everyone's eyes were on the dark haired first year as she continued on. "He hasn't quite been himself lately though. He's too quiet, too calm." Everyone stared at the youngest senshi for a moment. Soon all the explanations were over and everyone was ready to get to bed.

"Lia stays here." Severus growled out when he saw her standing, encircled by Harry's arm. "She still needs to finish her detention."

"Yes Professor." Lia said meekly as she turned and kissed Harry full on the lips. Snape could feel the rage building up inside him. This young girl, this child, was too perfectly beautiful, too much like the memory of his dearly departed Rosina. The thought of Potter's embrace around her and his lips touching hers was enough to make someone sick.

"Hurry up, _Romeo_." Hermione joked wanted to get back to the dorms so she could sleep. The senshi had left already, though with as long as Harry had been kissing Lia that wasn't surprising.

"Romeo? Who's Romeo?" Ron asked completely clueless as Harry and Lia finally decided to come up for air.

"For you information, Romeo and Juliet are the most famous couple in the muggle world. They're characters in a play by William Shakespeare." Hermione explained before adding an after thought primarily to herself, but loud enough the others could hear it. "Honestly, don't you read?"

"Coming." Harry said as he kissed Lia once more and pulled away reluctantly. Lia made sure she still had hold of his hand and pulled him back, initiating another sequence of short kisses with a few longer ones mixed in. Severus, who had been fuming the entire time, cleared his throat. The young couple jumped and broke apart immediately. "I'll see you later then."

"Yeah, see you later." Lia left Harry leave this time and she stood there with Professor Snape as she watched her three best friends leave the room. Harry looked back at the now closed door to the potions classroom. It took all of his self control to burst back into the room and carrying Lia back to the Gryffindor Tower with him. As soon as the three of them were back in the common room, Ron and Hermione settled down to work on homework while Harry headed up towards his dorm.

"Harry, aren't you going to do your homework with us?" Hermione asked, thinking about grades first and fore-most, just like always.

"Actually I have something I need to take care of." Harry said as he hurried up the stairs. Hermione had a suspicious look on her face. She glared at Ron who shrugged.

"Fine. I'll go see what he's up to." Ron said in defeat from the look Hermione was giving him. Ron slowly got up from the chair he had plopped down in and headed up the stairs after Harry only to find him in the dorm room just putting on his invisibility cloak. "Harry?"

"What?" Harry asked as he fastened the cloak around his neck so that only his head was now showing.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Ron asked as Harry's head disappeared.

"To wait for Lia." Harry said as he headed towards the common room.

"Harry? Harry?" Ron called his friend's name a few times before he finally realized that he was alone in the dorms. In no time at all Harry was back down at the entrance to the dungeons and just after that he was once more standing outside the potions classroom.

"Here goes nothing." Harry whispered to himself as he carefully and quietly opened up the door to the classroom. No sooner had he opened the door when he saw Professor Snape, with his lips against Lia's. Blinded by his rage Harry took off not caring where he was going. 'How could she be with a disgusting creature like _him_.' He thought as his legs carried him away from the dungeons as fast as possible. What Harry failed to notice was that Lia had no choice in the matter. What he didn't stick around to see was Severus Snape carefully moving just enough of their robes and forcing himself into the young girl.

A/N: Here's the story guide:

Lia: appears during welcome back feast as a lion, turns into girl, then red tailed hawk and flies to ceiling where she is stunned. Her two prominent abilities are to mimic what is around her, and her ability to learn at an amazing speed. She was created by the holy magic used by the priests on her home planet to act as a carrier and protector of a weapon known as the 'Key of the Universe', which she has been sent out on a journey to find the one who is destined to use the weapon in order to save all life in the universe. Dumbledore decided to keep her at Hogwarts to help teach her about their world so that she would be better able to remain undetected by any evil that would wish to claim the 'Key' as their own. Her downfall comes when dealing with emotions. She has them, but doesn't understand them, and is slowly learning the fact that others feel them too.

Harry: 7th year, is very suspicious starting the year, first a new arrival and disappearing teachers, but especially when he starts finding warning notes addressed to him. At first he thinks they were placed among his stuff as a joke by one of the other guys, but none of them seem to know anything about it. Has a dream about Professor Snape and his mother talking about the possibility of Snape being his father. His palm is bleeding after a visit with Professor Snape, when Lia kisses him towards the end of chapter 18.

Hermione: 7th year, head girl, was asked by Dumbledore to teach Lia English so that they can communicate with her. She becomes suspicious when the teachers start to disappear and have bizarre accidents. Her suspicion grows when she sees Ami using her henshin pen to open the portal to Diagon Alley. She then proceeds to follow the group around all day. She recognizes the fact that the new professors are in fact the Sailor Senshi when Sailor Mars keeps calling Sailor Moon, Odango, just like Rei called Usagi that in Diagon Alley.

Professor Binns: missing

Severus Snape: feels something towards Lia because her human form looks almost identical to his departed wife (his wife had brown eyes where Lia's are a pale blue). His wife and son were both killed by Voldemort the same night Harry became the Boy Who Lived. While he was in love with his wife he was also very much in love with Lily Evans, a love which she returned even though she was also in love with James. This predicament led to the fact that it is unknown who Harry's father really is.

Albus Dumbledore: Sends letters to each of the nine senshi to request their presence at Hogwarts just as the teachers start to have accidents and turn up missing. Many years before this particular year he helped two cats discover the locations of their precious senshi. It was during this time that he was also found out to be the teacher on the Moon that had trained all of the girls in the art of combat and the use of their planetary magic. At the beginning of chapter 19, he acts a little too calmly over the appearance of a monster in the school. Hotaru points this out in the following chapter.

Professor Sprout: missing

Madame Pomfrey: missing

Muggles studies professor(still lacking on a name): missing

Professor McGonagall: fell off the stairs while they were moving and was nearly dead when she was found lying on the floor before disappearing from the hospital.

Madame Hooch: went for a ride on her broomstick and was found the next morning, beaten to a bloody pulp by the whomping willow. She also was just barely alive and from her injuries it was a miracle she hadn't bled to death before disappearing from the hospital.

Professor Trelawney: had a vision during a class of third year students and had a severe heart attack which caused her to slip into a coma before disappearing from the hospital.

Professor Lupin: was mauled nearly to death by another werewolf and later disappeared from the hospital.

Professor Flitwick: was teaching a group of first years how to perform the levitation charm when his wand backfired causing him severe head trauma when he flew back and hit the wall. He also disappeared from the hospital then as well.

Usagi Tsukino: takes offer to teach Transfiguration. She recieves the Crescent Moon Staff from Setsuna on the shopping trip to Diagon Alley. The Crescent Moon Staff is one of the single most powerful weapon in the universe and has the ability to combine itself with other weapons to make even more powerful weapons. It looks a lot like her Crescent Moon Wand that she had when the Rainbow Crystals first appeared, but it was taller, larger, and had a silvery white handle.

Mamoru Chiba: takes offer to teach Muggles' Studies

Rei Hino: sees a vision of Lily in the fire asking her to protect Harry for her and decides to take the offer to teach Divination. She also sees the ghost of a small boy right after she is introduced to the students of Hogwarts.

Ami Mizuno: takes offer for position as a nurse

Minako Aino: takes offer to teach Charms

Makoto Kino: takes offer to teach Herbology

Haruka Ten'oh: takes offer to teach Flying and was challenged to race with Harry by Ron.

Michiru Kaioh: takes offer to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts

Setsuna Meioh: takes offer to teach History of Magic

Hotaru Tomoe: was invited to start a little late as a first year student, sorted into Ravenclaw. She is also the first one to notice Albus-sensei's strange behavior.

Luna and Artemis: met Dumbledore before any of the senshi had awakened. The wizarding world knows all of the legends of the moon by heart since the end of the moon kingdom brought about the start of the wizarding world. Dumbledore helped the two cats find out where their missing senshi were. They use a mind meld with all the senshi, except Hotaru, so they know all about the wizarding world and will be able to teach their specific classes.

Kamali: Lia's pet snake

Hermes: Ami's owl

Twilight: Hotaru's cat

OTHER THINGS TO REMEMBER:

Prediction during Divination: Harry will be haunted by his past and will have darkness descend upon his life.

Silver Millennium to the Wizarding World: The remaining survivors on the various planets, with the exception of the Earth, took up refuge on the Earth when the Moon Kingdom fell. These people, along with the few people on Earth that supported the Moon Kingdom, created their own secret society, due to the fact that magic of any kind was deemed illegal on the planet, which was later to be known as the Wizarding World.

Ghost Boy: Seen by Rei after her introduction (chapter 14) and seen by Harry after he wakes up from his dream about Professor Snape and his mother (chapter 17). His identity will be revealed soon and will play a key role in identifying the enemy.


	21. The Final Battle Begins

A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews. Sorry it's taking me so long to get these updates out, but I've been super busy. This story is quickly coming to a close. After this one I'm thinking that there will probably be two or three more chapters. As of right now I'm planning a sequal for this story about when Chibi-Usa goes to Hogwarts so let me know what you think about that.

Chapter 21

The next morning at breakfast everything was going fairly normally, other than the fact that Harry refused to face Lia. At least everything was normal until the doors to the great hall opened and a young man walked in. His long black hair pulled into a black ribbon at his neck and fell nearly to his waist. Gorgeous chocolate eyes were framed by long black lashes. His dark green robes shimmered and billowed out around him as he walked briskly up to the head table. The man's features were very soft and his movements fluidic and full of grace. To say he was gorgeous, was an understatement. Most of the female students were drooling and some of the teachers were as well.

"Albus Dumbledore, I presume?" The man stood confidently as he addressed the Headmaster.

"Yes, and you must be Akalin. I just received the owl this morning." Professor Dumbledore stood up to make an anouncement. "Everyone, I would like to introduce to you, Akalin Snape. He is an inspector from the ministry." Everyone groaned at the thought with the exception of Severus Snape who looked on with widening eyes. "I assure you we will not be having a repeat of events from two years ago if I have any say about it." Albus motioned towards the young man in front of him as meek applause broke out in skattered places amoung the house tables. Haruka, upon noticing a small glint of gold from the old man's wrist, narrowed her eyes as her gaze shifted to the new comer in front of her. After a moment Haruka moved her gaze to the others sitting at the head table to find Rei in a trance.

TRANCE

Rei wasn't sure how exactly it happened, but time stopped. As she looked down the head table she noticed that even Setsuna was frozen which meant it couldn't have been her.

"What is going on here?" Rei asked as she stood in an effort to see if there was anyone else that wasn't affected. She felt a tug at her robes. When she looked down to see a little boy around six. It was the same one she had seen at the feast when she first arrived at Hogwarts. That was when she noticed the little boy looked exactly like a miniature version of Akalin Snape.

"Will you help me?" The boy asked while looking up at her with his pleading chocolate eyes.

"Who are you? What happened here?" Rei asked, delibrately not agreeing to help.

"I wanted you here because I need your help. I am William Akalin Snape not him." The boy pointed at the older Akalin Snape as he finished his sentence. "I've tried watching over my friend Harry, but he doesn't even notice me. Will you protect him?" The boy disappeared as he spoke. As soon as he was gone a wave of evil crashed into her. When Rei looked up she saw a black aura pulsing around the man who claimed to be Akalin Snape.

END TRANCE

Rei snapped out of it as everyone came back to life. She found she was still sitting in her chair and that she could still feel the evil aura surrounding the man standing in front of the table. Springing into motion she pulled out an anti-evil ward from a pocket inside her robes.

"Evil Spirit, Begone!" Rei sailed over the table and hit the man dead on the forehead. He was stunned for a moment. Rei turned to the other teachers. "Get the students out of here!" Severus, and several other teachers that she didn't know as well, were on their way ushering the students back to the dorms. A few moments later only four students, with the exception of Hotaru who was running up to the other senshi, were unaccounted for as the man was pulling himself off the floor. Albus Dumbledore sat in his chair as if nothing was wrong in the least.

"You bitch!" Akalin screamed at Rei. He threw a dark energy ball at her which she just barely dodged.

"Mars Crystal Power, Make-up!" Rei held her transformation pen in the air and in a flash of fire, Sailor Mars stood in her place. All of the other senshi had their pens out and were ready to go.

"Uranus Crystal Power, Make-up!"

"Saturn Crystal Power, Make-up!"

"Mercury Crystal Power, Make-up!"

"Venus Crystal Power, Make-up!"

"Pluto Crystal Power, Make-up!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make-up!"

"Neptune Crystal Power, Make-up!"

"Moon Eternal Power, Make-up!" By the time that all nine senshi were transformed, Mamoru had transformed into Tuxedo Mask and the rest of the teachers had returned with their wands out. Lia followed the teachers, dispite their warnings to turn back. Unknown to all within the hall three more students entered cloaked in invisibility. Uranus noticed Lia standing behind the teachers.

"Get out of here, now!" Uranus cried to the young girl who simply ignored her. "What are you crazy! Get out of here!" Everyone turned to face the young girl, all except Dumbledore that is.

"I think this is why I was made. It's no accident that I ended up here for this battle. I think this is my destiny." Lia said simply as if it were the easiest thing in the world to understand. She carefully removed a glowing orb from her body and held it up in her hands.

"Ah, the key! So nice of you to bring it to me!" Akalin said upon seeing the crystal orb glowing in the girl's hands. Albus, finally showing that he was aware of what was going on around him, took out his wand and stood in between Akalin and everyone else.

"Dumbledore-sensei, what on earth do you think you're doing?" Jupiter cried as he took a defensive stand with his back to Akalin and his wand raised towards the senshi.

"Don't waste your time. Albus is completely under my control." Akalin informed them. "Kill them!"

"Yes, Master! Avada Kedadva!" Albus shot the killing curse towards Sailor Moon since she was the one closest to him at the time.

"No!" Lia yelled as she held the orb up in front of her and whispered a small prayer. "Please protect everyone." A brilliant white light filled the hall completely. The killing curse disolved before it could hit anyone. The small orb itself sent power to the senshi. Sailor Moon had transformed into Princess Serenity and the rest of the senshi were glowing their respective colors as they all moved to the next power phase.

"Pluto Eternal Power, Make-up!"

"Mercury Eternal Power, Make-up!"

"Neptune Eternal Power, Make-up!"

"Mars Eternal Power, Make-up!"

"Jupiter Eternal Power, Make-up!"

"Uranus Eternal Power, Make-up!"

"Venus Eternal Power, Make-up!"

"Saturn Eternal Power, Make-up!" Their sleeves became round and their ribbons skinnier to match the ones Sailor Moon wore in her eternal phase. A second layer grew out from underneath their skirts in a slightly lighter shade than the original skirt. Their shoes were all replaced by knee length boots with a strip of white at the very top. Lastly their tiara's disappeared to reveal the birthmarks of their respective planets.

"Kill them! Kill them all and bring me that key!" Akalin shouted as Albus raised his wand once more.

"I'm sorry Sensei, but you leave me no choice. Uranus Space Sword Blaster!" Sailor Uranus carefully sent her attack towards Dumbledore.

"Uranus! No!" Several of the other senshi screamed. Uranus' attack sliced through his wand. Everyone smiled when he remained unharmed.

"Now, Sailor Moon!" Uranus yelled at her princess. Sailor Moon nodded as the ginziushou appeared in her hands.

"Moon Healing Activation!" Serenity held out a glowing ginziushou towards Albus. The old wizard was engulfed in the bright healing light of the crystal. It took a few moments before it started to work. His sleeves were pushed back to reveal two gold bracelets that fell off and crumbled when bathed in the light.

"No way!" Neptune cried at the sight of the bracelets. "Those were Galaxia's bracelets!" Akalin just stood there laughing as Serenity collapsed after using so much energy. Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus being the two closest to Serenity reached out to catch her. Between the two of them, they managed to support her and keep her standing. Albus dropped to his knees before passing out completely. Severus ran up to the headmaster as Sailor Uranus and Sailor Jupiter moved him off to safety.

"You silly humans!" Akalin continued to laugh. "Galaxia only had those bracelets because I gave her the power to call and control them!"

"CHAOS?" All of the senshi screamed at once while everyone else looked on with questioning eyes.


	22. The one who can weild the key

A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews. This chapter is the major part of the battle, and I apologize, I know I'm not that good at writing battle scenes. After this I'll have one more chapter as an epiloge and then this fic will be finished.

For those that don't know Chaos is the enemy from season five of the anime, which is what I'm most familiar with. Chaos possesed a senshi named Sailor Galaxia who was collecting star seeds(basically a crystalized version of a soul). Galaxia had bracelets that allowed her to control the actions of other senshi that she had already stolen star seeds from. Sailor Moon was able to drive Chaos out of Galaxia with her love. Chaos then was broken apart and scattered throughout the world so that he never be able to reform and try to take over the universe again.

Chapter 22

"You silly humans!" Akalin continued to laugh. "Galaxia only had those bracelets because I gave her the power to call and control them!"

"CHAOS?" All of the senshi screamed at once while everyone else looked on with questioning eyes.

"So glad you pathetic beings are finally catching on!" Akalin, now known as Chaos as well, stood there continuing to laugh. "You humans are such funny creatures fueled by pride and greed. Emotions make you weak!"

"That's not true!" Mars yelled as the rest of the senshi took up more defensive stances with the exception of Venus and Mercury who were still holding up Serenity. "Emotions make you stronger. Serenity is the most emotional person I know, but she's also by far the strongest!"

"What? That frail little flower?" Akalin asked through laughter. Serenity was regaining her strength and pulled away from Venus and Mercury so that she could stand on her own.

"But how is this possible? I beat you Chaos, five years ago! Or did you forget about that?" Serenity spat back at him for calling her frail.

"Well to be honest I'm not really Chaos anymore. I'm merely a shade of Chaos that managed to find a fairly powerful, yet greedy host easily manipulated through his lust for more power, a pathetic human that insisted on calling himself Lord Voldemort." Gasps resounded in the great hall as Akalin spoke.

"Voldemort?" Came a questioning whisper followed by two other gasps coming from underneath an invisible cloak. Other than the senshi and Lia, everyone couldn't even begin to fathom how powerful this person in front of them was after he called the most powerful dark wizards of all time 'a pathetic human'.

"Well get ready to go down. We will defeat you once again!" Sailor Mars yelled as she felt an attack rise in her. "Mars Snake Fire!" Mars sent a snake made of fire flying towards Akalin. Akalin held up his hand and the snake crashed into an invisible force field. Sailor Pluto, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Uranus prepared for a triple attack

"Pluto Chronos Cyclone!"

"Jupiter Coconut Cyclone!"

"Uranus Rage Winds Splicer!" Sailor Pluto sent a column of wind spinning at him while Jupiter hit him with several coconut shaped balls of lightning and Uranus used her sword to create blades with the wind to hurl at him. Akalin blocked the attacks easily enough with his force field.

"Is that all you pathetic beings can manage? Pityful! Dark Arrows!" Akalin had five dark arrows appear in his hand which he then threw towards the senshi. Mars, Jupiter, Pluto and Uranus were all hit directly in the chest. The arrows went straight through their backs in a bloody mess. On the very tip of each of the arrows hung the star seeds of the fallen senshi. The fifth arrow which was headed directly at Serenity, struck Tuxedo Mask the same way when he pushed his beloved wife out of the way just barely in time. Once again the bloody arrow was poking out of his back with his star seed hanging on the tip.

"No!" Serenity screamed as tears formed in her eyes. Severus ghasped at the power that Akalin had just displayed, along with the few remaining teachers who stood there watching with wide eyes.

"Serenity, it appears that you got lucky that time, but in the end I'll make sure that your luck runs out. Dark Energy Blast!" Akalin sent a blast of energy at Serenity and her remaining guardians.

"Mercury Aqua Mirage!"

"Venus Wink Sword!"

"Saturn Deathborn Revolution!"

"Neptune Stormy Sea Crash!" Sailor Mercury collected a ball of water in her hands before it dropped down around her in rings which then went flying towards Akalin like ribbons. In Sailor Venus' hands appeared a golden glowing sword which she threw at Akalin. Sailor Saturn swung her glaive as golden ribbons appeared and surrounded Akalin while Sailor Neptune held out her mirror to let out blue light that took the form of waves violently crashing on itself as it headed for Akalin. Akalin was growing weary of the pathetic game that the senshi insisted on playing. He put out his hand and the attacks disappeared as they crashed into his force field.

"As I said before, pathetic! Dark Arrows!" This time only four dark arrows appeared in his hand as he threw them at the senshi. Neptune, Venus, Mercury, and Saturn were hit directly in the chest like the others. Less than a second later the four of them had arrows sticking straight through their chests with their star seeds hanging on the tip of the arrows.

"NO!" Serenity collapsed to her knees as her shoulders started to shake as she began crying.

"Seems like all your little guardians are no longer around to protect you, Serenity." Akalin said while chuckling. A single dark arrow appeared in his hand as he brought it up by his chest. In one swift and graceful movement, he threw the arrow straight at Serenity. Serenity closed her eyes and waited for the pain of the arrow piercing her chest, but it never came.

Meanwhile

Harry had been watching everything that was going on around him with Hermione and Ron from underneath his invisibility cloak. After finding out that Voldemort was part of Akalin the three students agreed that it would soon be time for Harry to step in. Ron and Hermione got out from underneath the cloak, but stayed towards the back of the hall, behind the teachers. Harry quickly and quietly made his way up towards the front as the last four senshi fell leaving Serenity all alone. Looking around he saw Lia standing over by the teachers, still holding a glowing orb in her hands. Harry was walking up next to Serenity when he saw Akalin throw one of his arrows at Serenity. Not knowing what to do he tried to protect the woman next to him the only way he knew how he took off his cloak and stood there waiting for the arrow to hit him instead. It worked; the arrow changed its course and began heading for Harry's chest.

"NO!" Lia screamed when she saw Harry appear infront of Serenity. She went to run over Harry and Serenity, but was held back by Hagrid. 'I have to do something!' She thought to herself so she decided to try the only thing she knew how to do with the glowing orb in her hands. "Slow." She whispered to the crystal, knowing that once she did she would have to work quickly since she knew she wouldn't be able to work with the orb for more than a minute before running out of energy. Light spread throughout the hall. Everything slowed to the point where it seemed that time had stopped. Taking off in a sprint Lia ran over to Harry. Once she got there she noticed that it was headed straight for his heart. Shifting the crystal into one hand, Lia grabbed ahold of the arrow with the other and tried to pull it off it's course. She screamed out in pain when the arrow burned into her flesh. It wouldn't even budge. Letting go of the arrow she didn't know what else to do so she shoved Harry aside and took his place. Lia let go of the crystal and as it fell things began to speed back up to their normal pace.

"Huh?" Serenity opened her eyes when she felt not an arrow hit her, rather felt someone's body land in front of her. There sprawled across the floor in front of her lay Lia, looking back at her with the dark arrow sticking out of her chest. Unlike the senshi, there was no star seed hanging on the tip of the arrow. "No star seed?"

"Ser….en..ity…." Lia whispered as she struggled to talk. "It…was you….all…along." Lia shifted her gaze from Serenity to the orb she had been carrying. "Please…….save……..the……universe." Lia trailed off as her eyes closed and her body went limp.

'She saved me!' Harry thought as he watched in amazement. He was still a long way from forgiving her for betraying him, but at the same time tears started to form in his eyes over her death.

"Well now isn't this an interesting turn of events!" Akalin snarled it sunk into his brain that Serenity was still alive. "DARK ARROWS!" This time five arrows appeared in his hand, but when he threw them, each arrow multiplied itself a hundred times. Serenity picked up the orb that had landed next to her. White light surrounded her as the arrows disappeared before they got anywhere near their target.

"I won't let you win this one Akalin!" Serenity rose to her feet with a new determination shining in her eyes.

"That's what you think! DARK ENERGY BLAST!" Akalin sent a cloud of dark energy at Serenity who was knocked backwards. She flew back a few feet before her Cresent Moon Staff appeared in front of her and blocked the dark energy.

"My Cresent Moon Staff, I forgot I had this." Serenity said absent-mindedly as she reached out and grabbed the staff. The crystal orb she held in the other hand began glowing and floated up to position itself on top of the staff to look like a larger version of her Cresent Moon Wand with the Silver Crystal sitting on top of it that she had used back when she found out that she was the Moon Princess.

"Ha! You're even more pathetic than I thought if you think that a fancy staff is going to help you!" Akalin laughed as he started raising his energy levels for an even larger attack.

"My friends, I need your help. I don't think I can do this alone." Serenity whispered to the dead bodies of her friends. Harry was about to ask what he could do to help, when the most amazing thing happened. One by one the star seeds of the fallen senshi rose up from the bodies and attached themselves to the crescent moon on top of Serenity's staff in order: Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto and finally Earth. "I will defeat you. Moon Celestial Power!"

"DARK ENERGY BLAST!" Akalin sent an even larger blast of dark energy towards Serenity. The blast disolved as it got closer to Serenity. She now had around her an aura of warm, pure white light. A large ball of light formed on the top of Serenity's staff which she then sent flying towards Akalin.

"Lumos Purificatos!" Harry yelled as he pointed his wand at the arrow in Lia's chest and then at Akalin. The arrow became a blinding white as it removed itself from Lia's chest and flew straight at Akalin. On the way it merged with the energy ball that Serenity had sent. The combined attacks hit Akalin straight on. This time his force field did nothing to protect him. His screams filled the hall as his body disolved and he was erased from existence. Once he was gone Serenity looked over at Harry for a moment and then looked around her at the dead bodies of the people that tried to protect her.


	23. Epiloge

A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews. This is finally the end of the story. At the end there is a preview of the sequel added as a special treat to all of you that have been reading my story. I'm still deciding whether i want to write a sequel so let me know what you think.

Epiloge

One by one the star seeds of the fallen senshi rose up from the bodies and attached themselves to the crescent moon on top of Serenity's staff in order: Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto and finally Earth. "I will defeat you. Moon Celestial Power!"

"DARK ENERGY BLAST!" Akalin sent an even larger blast of dark energy towards Serenity. The blast disolved as it got closer to Serenity. She now had around her an aura of warm, pure white light. A large ball of light formed on the top of Serenity's staff which she then sent flying towards Akalin.

"Lumos Purificatos!" Harry yelled as he pointed his wand at the arrow in Lia's chest and then at Akalin. The arrow became a blinding white as it removed itself from Lia's chest and flew straight at Akalin. On the way it merged with the energy ball that Serenity had sent. The combined attacks hit Akalin straight on. This time his force field did nothing to protect him. His screams filled the hall as his body disolved and he was erased from existence. Once he was gone Serenity looked over at Harry for a moment and then looked around her at the dead bodies of the people that tried to protect her.

"Please heal everyone!" Serenity sobbed making one last wish with her new powers. A flash of bright light filled the hall as the star seeds once more flew back to their owners. Each seed sank down into their chests to once more reside in their original places, and as they did so the dark arrows disappeared. Their wounds healed, leaving behind no traces that the arrows even entered. With the star seeds back where they belonged, the crystal orb on top of Serenity's staff floated back down into her hands and the staff itself went back to its resting place. As soon as that was done, the senshi began to stir and Serenity fainted.

"Huh?" Sailor Saturn woke up and tried to figure out what happened. The last thing she remembered was fighting Akalin and one of his dark arrows heading straight for her. After rubbing her eyes she looked around to find that the other senshi were waking up as well. Upon another glance she noticed that Akalin was also gone and Harry had appeared. Behind her she found her fellow student, Lia lying on the ground with a puddle of blood collecting under her chest and a few feet behind her was Serenity lying on the ground. "Serenity!"

"Huh?" Sailor Uranus looked over towards her princess along with the rest of the senshi upon hearing Saturn screaming her name.

"Usako!" Tuxedo Mask feared the worst when he saw his wife lying on the floor like that.

"We've got to get them to the Hospital Wing, quick!" Sailor Mercury stated the obvious. Uranus was already moving towards Serenity and in no time scooped the unconcious woman up into her arms. Sailor Jupiter was heading to get Lia when Mercury stopped them. "It will be quicker if we use the Sailor Teleport."

"Mercury are you sure that it will work, we've never tried it without moon power helping us before?" Mars asked, but willing to try to save her princess' life.

"I think it will. We won't have Sailor Moon helping us, but we've got all of the Outers instead so I think it'll be fine." Mercury replied as Uranus set the princess down by Lia and she joined the other senshi as the eight of them formed a circle around the two young women. In the meantime Hermione and Ron made their way over to check on Harry as Severus Snape went to check on Dumbledore. Severus realized what they were about to do and began to protest.

"Hey, you can't apparate…" Snape trailed off as all ten of them disappeared before his eyes. "on school grounds." He finished his sentence with a sigh before levitating the old headmaster to the Hospital Wing. Tuxedo Mask powered down and quickly left after Severus to meet up with the girls. As the rest of the teachers cleared the hall Ron noticed a crystal orb was lying on the floor about where Serenity had collapsed.

"Isn't this that key thing that Lia was carrying?" Ron asked as he walked over and picked it up.

"Yes it is. It's the 'key of the universe' for your information." Hermione scolded as she took the orb from Ron and held it towards Harry. "You should take it to the Hospital and return it to her, maybe then you can appoligize for avoiding her this morning. She did save your life after all!"

"You return it to her. I'm heading back to the dormitories." Harry grumbled as he headed towards the door.

"HAROLD POTTER YOU GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!" Hermione yelled at him, but he just kept walking until he was out of the hall.

"What the bloody hell happened between those two? I mean they were fine yesterday!" Ron complained as Hermione huffed off in the direction of the Hospital Wing. After a moment he realized he was the only one left in the hall and took off after Hermione. "Well wait for me, would ya?"

"How are they?" Hermione asked when she arrived to find Lia along with Professors Usagi and Dumbledore each lying in one of the beds. Miss Mizuno was busy checking each one over thoroughly while the rest of the senshi in their powered down forms stood back watching and waiting to hear the news. Professor Snape also stood nearby waiting to hear what would be happening and Professor Chiba was in a seat next to Usagi's bed, gently holding on to her hand. Hermione and Ron simply took their places behind the crowd. Ami Mizuno finished up her examination of her three patients and approached the group waiting for the news.

"I have some good news!" Ami told the others. "Both Usagi-chan and Albus-sensei are suffering from exhaustion. Usagi-chan for using up so much energy between the battle and healing all of us. Albus-sensei appears to have been fighting off the influence of Chaos for a while and that has taken its toll on him. All the two of them need is a bit of rest and they should be up and about in a day or two. Lia-san on the other hand has lost a lot of blood. She's still alive, but barely. One of her lungs were peirced and she's pregnant besides. Whether she lives or not depends on her will to survive." Upon hearing that Lia was pregnant, a look of fear and guilt crossed Snape's face for a moment, but lucky for him no one saw it.

"Um, excuse me?" Hermione walked out from behind the crowd so that Ami could see her there. Hermione held up the orb she carried. "I came to return this to Lia."

"Go ahead, but please try not to disturb her. She needs her rest." Ami replied as Hermione nodded and quickly walked over to her bed. She set the orb down on the bed next to Lia's hand and then left quietly. Hermione and Ron headed off back to the Gryffindor Common Room. Snape soon stormed off leaving only the senshi and Mamoru to watch over the sleeping patients. Since the others had left Ami turned to the rest of the senshi.

"I didn't want to say anything while the others were still here, but there's one last piece of good news." Ami paused a moment to look back at Usagi while a smile rose to her lips.

"Well don't just leave us hanging here! Tell us already, Ami-chan!" Rei said impatiently.

"Usagi-chan is pregnant with Chibi-Usa-chan. I didn't want the others to start asking too many questions or I would have told you all sooner." Ami informed them. Everyone was excited over the news. Minako and Makoto grabbed each others' hands as both women began bouncing. Hotaru ran over to Usagi's bed with a huge grin on her face. Haruka wrapped an arm around Michiru's waist as Michiru rested her head on Haruka's shoulder.

"It's about time we get to see Chibi-Usa-chan running around again." Rei said with a calm smile on her face. While Setsuna just stood there with a small smile on her lips. Mamoru leaned forward and kissed Usagi's hand. He couldn't wait until she woke up and got to hear the good news. The rest of the day passed rather uneventfully and peacefully. That night a certain black haired Gryffindor was drifting in a state somewhere between being awake and asleep when he had the strangest dream.

Dream

Harry woke to find a small boy about the age of six peering over the side of his bed. The boy had long black hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Who are you?" Harry asked the boy.

"Don't you remember me? You're my friend Harry, and I'm Will Snape." Will saw Harry flinch when he said his last name. "Your mum brought you over and we'd play as kids."

"I'm sorry, I don't remember." Harry replied, but then remembered that he had dreamt a scene like that and the boy looked exactly the same. He had been so focused on the possibility that Snape could be his father that he completely forgot about the boy.

"It's ok. I'm just glad my friend Harry is ok. I left notes to try and warn him, but he didn't listen." Will produced little pieces of parchment out of thin air. When Harry looked at them he realized that they were the notes he had been finding throughout the year so far. "Just as long as we'll always be friends. You haven't come to play with me in a really long time. Will you come play with me again sometime, my friend Harry?"

"Sure, sometime." The kid was too cute, Harry couldn't find the heart to say no. Will smiled and then disappeared into thin air.

End Dream

Harry sat straight up in bed breathing hard. His eyes snapped open and scanned the room. In the darkness he could have sworn that he saw the figure of a young boy disappearing into thin air, but couldn't quite be sure in the darkness. Not knowing what to think about the situation he lay back down in his bed and drifted off into a dreamless sleep. The next day both Professors Usagi and Dumbledore had awoken. To celebrate their recovery and the defeat of Voldemort once and for all, a feast was held that night. As usual Dumbledore stood up for his usual speech before the feast acutally began.

"I wish to inform all of you that the Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort, is no longer a threat to the wizarding world." He had to pause there because of the loud cheering that had cut him off. The hall became quiet once more when Dumbledore raised his hand to signal that he wished to continue. "Also all of the teachers that had disappeared at the beginning of the term have been found. All seem to be in perfect health, but just as a precaution Miss Mizuno requested to have all of them spend the night in the Hospital Wing. Now without any further delays, let the feast begin!"

Over the next few days the teachers had been given the ok to take over their classes once more as the senshi prepared to return to Japan. Lia was also making a slow but steady recovery from her chest wounds. She spent most nights now staring out the window nearest her bed. She had taken up watching the moon and the stars almost like she was waiting for something.

"Lia-san, is there something bothering you?" Ami asked when she came in to check on her patient one last time before bed. Madame Pomfrey had helped out with Lia during the days now, but she had gone to bed already.

"I'm trying to figure out what's left for me out there." Lia paused not turning away from the window. "I was made to protect the key until I could find the one who could weild it, and now that I have, I don't know what I'm supposed to do." Lia turned to look at Ami with sad eyes. "I don't belong in the Wizarding World, and I never will." Ami took a mental note to talk to Usagi about it in the morning as she quickly finished her check-up and headed to bed. The next morning after breakfast Usagi appeared with Ami in the Hospital Wing.

"Lia-chan?" Usagi asked as she and Ami walked into the Hospital Wing.

"Yes?" Lia was still sitting by the window staring outside.

"I've come to talk to you about your plans for the future." Usagi said as she approached the girl. Lia turned to her and stood up, gently holding out the crystal orb for Usagi to take.

"You're the only one who can wield it properly, it belongs to you now." Lia said sadly.

"Actually I've already got enough to protect and keep track of. Knowing me I'd just lose it." Usagi giggled sheepishly as she scratched the back of her head. Lia just looked at her with confusion showing on her face. "Actually I'd like for you to come back home with the rest of the senshi and myself. That way you could still protect it from danger."

"Do, do you really mean it, that I could go with you?" Lia asked looking almost like a giddy little kid at Christmas.

"Well of course we'd have to train you to fight, but I'm sure Haruka-san and Mako-chan wouldn't mind that at all." Usagi said with a large smile on her face.

"I'd love to!" Lia said beaming at the woman. After accepting the offer Lia went to go find the Ron, Harry and Hermione to tell them and say her good-byes. She bid farewell to both Ron and Hermione, but since Harry had been avoiding her she never got the chance to talk to him. Professor Dumbledore and several of the other teachers headed down to the Hogmead train station to bid farewell to Lia and the senshi.

Preveiw of possible sequel

"Hey get back here Chibi-Usa-chan! That's my ice-cream cone and you know it!" Screamed a girl with jet black hair and ocean blue eyes that had silver and gold flecks in them, as she chased a pink haired girl with red eyes down the street of Crystal Tokyo towards the Crystal Palace. The sun was setting and with the exception of the two girls there was peace everywhere. The black haired girl crashed into Chibi-Usa when the pink haired girl stopped when her mother appeared.

"Chibi-Usa-chan, you have a letter." Said her mother, the queen of Crystal Tokyo, Neo-Queen Serenity. She smiled slyly at the two eleven year old girls as she held the letter out for Chibi-Usa to take. "Lexi-chan, your mother has a letter for you as well."

"Ok, thank you!" The black haired girl, Lexi Ciesis took off to go find her mother, Lia. The ponytail that she had pulled her long hair into swung as she ran towards the palace. Later that night both girls had opened their letters.

"So what did your letter say, Lexi-chan?" Chibi-Usa asked when she found Lexi moping in her room after dinner.

"I've been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Lexi was sitting at her desk. Her voice was sad and she didn't even bother looking up when Chibi-Usa walked in.

"I got the same thing in my letter too! Isn't that great, Lexi-chan?" Chibi-Usa went over and sat on Lexi's bed. Chibi-Usa was waiting for her to burst with excitement, but it never came. "Hey, isn't Hogwarts where your mom met your dad?"

"Yeah." Was the only reply she got from Lexi.

"Lexi-chan what's wrong with you? You were fine before dinner." Chibi-Usa moved forward and touched her friend's shoulder.

"My mom still won't tell me anything about my dad." Lexi looked at the pink haired girl with sadness shining in her eyes. "You're so lucky you got to grow up knowing both of your parents."

"Then why don't we try and find your dad, or at least some information on him, when we get to Hogwarts?" Chibi-Usa suggested. Lexi's face lit up at the thought of that. If she looked for information about her father at Hogwarts, then her mother wouldn't be there to try and keep her from finding anything.

"There's just one more thing." Lexi said a little sheepishly.

"What's that?"

"My mom wants to pass the key over to me before we leave."

A/N: I'm so horrible, ending a preview with a cliffie. Anyways let me know what you think about a sequel. I'm open to suggestions and ideas.


End file.
